Rise of the Elemental Guardians
by Inferno117
Summary: This story takes place during the fight against the dark signers. Adam is a young boy who lives in the satellite and meets a girl who tells him that the fate of the univers rest on their shoulders, and they must find the other guardians to save the universe.
1. The journey begins

_Authors note: I just want to say that I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5ds or any of the characters or cards that are going to be used. Only those used by my own characters._

* * *

 _Chapter 1: the journey begins_

* * *

 _Mysterious voice: Your destiny will be soon upon you and all you know will soon change_

 _?: Aaahhhh_

 _(Door open loudly)_

 _?: Adam are you ok what happened?_

 _Adam: everything's find Martha it was just a bad dream as per usual (I really hate when I do this making Martha worry so much)_

 _Martha: really because this is the twelfth time this month that you've woken up screaming bloody murder._

 _Adam: (I need to tell her something or else she won't let this rest) it was a dream of what I remember about my dad and what happened to him. (I hate to lie to her but if I tell her the truth she'll think I am crazy.)_

 _Martha: oh…Adam you know your safe here and what happened to your dad won't happen to you. You know that right?_

 _Adam: ya, I know that Martha, it's just…hard sometimes ( I need to get some fresh air and get out of this room as well) Martha I going to go outside and get some fresh air ok?_

 _Martha looked like it wasn't a good idea but she let me against her best judgment_

 _Martha: ok but please don't stay out to long you know how things are now a days_

 _Adam: I promise I won't belong I just need to clear my head._

 _while Adam left the orphanage that he was living at a group of three were making their_

 _way to the satellite, in the hopes of finding someone._

 _?: hey are you sure that the person we are looking for will be in a dump of a place like the satellite._

 _?: ya the last time we did this we ended up finding nothing…are you sure that we will find who we're looking for._

 _?: Emma, May for the last time I am sure about it this time at lest._

 _Emma & May: ok Serena as long as you are sure._

 _Serena: thanks… it's just that I just have a really good feeling about it this time and so does she_

 _As Serena said that last part she just looked at a duel monsters card like it was a person._

 _Back in the Satellite it was 10:30 in the morning and Martha was running around trying to keep all the kids that she was looking after in check._

 _Martha: hey Adam can you go and get some groceries for me please and check in on Crow I haven't seen him in a while do you mind._

 _Adam: not at all Martha just tell me what you need and I'll try and get it, and tell crow to stop by more too._

 _Martha gave Adam a list of things she and Doctor Schmidt needed_

 _Adam: ok I am off I will try not to take long_

 _?: Adam can I go with you to help_

 _Adam turns and hears the females voice that asked him the question_

 _Adam: sorry rose I need you to stay here and help Martha,( oh man I hate when I tell her no but I promised her mother before she died that I would take care of her and that's what I am going to do) and besides I need you to make sure that all the other kids stay out of my stuff, and if your good I will try to find some cards for you to use in your deck._

 _After the mention of cards she started to hop up and down_

 _Rose: ok will do but can you hurry up this time and not duel with crow like you always do Adam._

 _Adam: hey (sounding offended) I don't duel him all the time. (After saying that he gets a oh really glare from both Martha and rose) ok maybe some of the time._

 _Rose: whatever just don't take to long._

 _Adam: I'll try not to_

 _And with that Adam was off, but on the other side of the satellite where he was heading May, Emma and Serena had just made land fall and were about to head out._

* * *

 _Inferno117: Hey I just want to say that if anyone has any opinions about this story so far please let me know this is my first one and I want some input about it_


	2. New friends and New enemies

_Authors note: I just want to say that I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5ds or any of the characters or cards that are going to be used. Only those used by my own characters._

* * *

 _Chapter 2: old/new friends and new enemies_

* * *

 _Last time:_

 _?: Adam can I go with you to help_

 _Adam turns and hears the females voice that asked him the question_

 _Adam: sorry rose I need you to stay here and help Martha,( oh man I hate when I tell her no but I promised her mother before she died that I would take care of her and that's what I am going to do) and besides I need you to make sure that all the other kids stay out of my stuff, and if your good I will try to find some cards for you to use in your deck._

 _After the mention of cards she started to hop up and down_

 _Rose: ok will do but can you hurry up this time and not duel with crow like you always do Adam._

 _Adam: hey (sounding offended) I don't duel him all the time. (After saying that he gets a oh really glare from both Martha and rose) ok maybe some of the time._

 _Rose: whatever just don't take to long._

 _Adam: I'll try not to_

 _And with that Adam was off, but on the other side of the satellite where he was heading May, Emma and Serena had just made land fall and were about to head out._

 _/_

 _?: Serena stay alert there's something here that is giving me a bad feeling._

 _Serena: thanks Tempest, I will stay alert_

 _Emma: what did Tempest say_

 _Serena: she said that there is something here that's giving her a bad feeling so stay alert_

 _Emma & May: will do _

_Unknown to them the person who they were looking for was the same person that gave Tempest her bad feeling._

 _/_

 _Adam: ok now that I have all the things that Martha and doc wanted, time to see what crows up to and see if he'll give me a hand carry this stuff._

 _After a while Adam found crow and the kids he looked after_

 _?: hey Adam how have you been_

 _Adam: I'm good crow, what's up with you_

 _Crow: nothing much. (after looking Adam up and down he see what he is has) What's with the bags?_

 _Adam: there for Martha and Doc Schmidt. Oh ya Martha wants you to come visit her more, you know she worries about you!_

 _Crow: ya I know sh…(a loud explosion made Adam, Crow, and all the kids look towards the explosion)_

 _Adam: That's looks like it was close to Martha's we have to get back NOW!_

 _when the explosion when off Adam and Crow weren't the only ones heading in that direction other than sector security._

 _Emma: what the hell was that_

 _May: it sounds like an explosion_

 _after May said that Adam and Crow speeds by. Serena catches a glimpse of the worried look that was on both Adams and Crows faces._

 _Serena: hey did you guys see the looks on their faces I think that they know something let's follow them. Before Emma and/or May could say anything Serena took off after them._

 _Adam and Crow arrived before sector security did and what they found scared both of them._

 _Adam: (sounding scared) oh no…what happened here._

 _Crow: I don't know but let's hope Martha and the rest of them weren't kin there when it happened._

 _Adam: Martha, Rose, Doc WHERE ARE YOU!?_

 _?: who ever your looking for isn't here_

 _Adam: who the hell are you, and what happened to everyone that was here? I swear to God if you caused this to happen I will make sure you drink your meals out of a straw._

 _Adam tried to sound like he wasn't scared but he was._

 _?: give me the guardians and I will tell you what you want to know._

 _unknown to them Serena, Emma, and May were listening in._

 _Emma: did he just say guardians that means we actual found someone who has an elemental guardian right Serena?_

 _Tempest: Serena that bad feeling that I have…_

 _Serena: ya_

 _Tempest: this kid is giving it to me but I also sense a guardian energy from him as well._

 _Serena: ok guys, tempests bad feeling is because of this kid but he also has an energy around him as well so let's just wait and see what will happen._

 _Adam: No those cards are the last thing I have of my dad and if you want them you'll have to beat me in a duel._

 _?: you will wish you have gave me those cards when you had the chance, now I will take them from your lifeless body._

* * *

 _Adam & ?: Duel_

 _Adam: LP 4000_

 _?: LP 4000_

* * *

 _?: I'll go first. I draw, I summon Gene-Warped WarWolf in attack mode and set three cards face down and end my turn. Your move._

* * *

 _Gene-Warped WarWolf/ level 4, earth attributed, beast warrior type, with ATK/2000_

 _DEF/100_

* * *

 _?: I believe this is the only time that we both agreed to work together_

 _?: I think your right but this is necessary no body attacks the place that took us in, gave us a home and a family and gets away with it._

 _Adam: I agree with both of you he will pay for what he has done. Now it's my turn. I draw._

 _Adam: because I control no monsters on my field I can special summon Elemental knight blessed archer and now I play the spell card demonic summons, thanks to this spell I can summon a demonic knight from my deck or hand and I chose, demonic knight cursed archer from my deck._

 _Adam: LP 3500_

* * *

 _Elemental knight blessed archer/ level 5 fire attributed, fairy type, with ATK/1800 DEF/2000. effect when you control no monsters you can special summon this monster from your hand. If your life points are below 1000 and you would take effect damage it is cancel out._

 _demonic summons/ normal spell card, effect you can special summon any monster with demonic in its name from your deck or hand as long as you take damage equal to the summoned monsters level times 100._

 _Demonic knight cursed archer/ level 5 dark attributed, zombie type, with ATK/2100 DEF/1500. On the turn this card was summoned if it was sent to the graveyard you can special summon this card and one level 3 or lower dark attributed monster from you deck in defense mode. If you send a card from your hand to the graveyard your opponent takes 500 points of damage._

* * *

 _Serena: what he's using both Elemental and Demonic knights how is that possible? Do you know anything Tempest?_

 _Tempest: no but I think I know which Guardian he has but I want to make sure of it first._

 _Adam: now I summon out the tuner monster demonic synchron in attack mode and next I activate the spell elemental calling allowing me to summon a level four or below monster from my deck and I chose to summon elemental synchron from my deck._

 _Adam: LP 3200_

 _Adam: Now I tune level three elemental synchron with level five blessed archer, you wanted them and now you will feel their wrath, arise guardian of fire protector of life and leader of the guardians, come forth I SYNCHRO SUMMON ELEMENTAL GUARDIAN OF FIRE INFERNO! Now I tune my level three demonic synchron with level five cursed archer, descend and destroy my enemies with your black flames, come forth I SYNCHRO SUMMON DEMONIC GUARDIAN OF FIRE DARKBLAZE._

* * *

 _Demonic synchron/ level 3, fire attributed, warrior type, with ATK/200 DEF/100. When this card is used to synchro summon any monster other than demonic guardian of fire DrakBlaze, that monster losses 200 ATK._

 _Elemental synchron/ level 3, fire attributed, warrior type, with ATK/200 DEF/100. When this card is used to synchro summon any monster other than elemental guardian of fire inferno, that monster losses 200 ATK._

 _Elemental guardian of fire inferno/ level 8, fire attributed, warrior/synchro type, with ATK/3000 DEF/2500. 1 FIRE Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner FIRE monsters. When this card is synchro summoned you can draw the same number of cards for every non-Tuner monster used to summon it. If this card is targeted by and trap or spell cards negate there activation and destroy them. When this card is attack if it would be destroyed you can sent 1 card from your deck to the graveyard to keep it from destruction._

 _Demonic guardian of fire darkblaze/ level 8, fire attributed, warrior/synchro type, with ATK/3000 DEF/2500. 1 FIRE Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner DARK monsters. When this card is synchro summoned you can draw the same number of cards for every non-Tuner monster used to summon it. If this card is targeted by and trap or spell cards negate there activation and destroy them. When this card is attack if it would be destroyed you can remove from play 1 card from your deck to the to keep it from destruction._

 _elemental summons/ normal spell card, effect you can special summon any monster with elemental in its name from your deck or hand as long as you take damage equal to the summoned monsters level times 100._

* * *

 _Serena: WHAT? (She said with total shock) He's has both inferno and darkblaze, but how is that possible?_

 _Tempest: it could be that he grew up in this place so he found a path that lead to both of the fire guardians, but to use them together would mean that they agreed to work together which has never happened but I would like to see how this duel ends now._

 _Back to the duel_

 _?: I activate my trap solemn warning thanks to this card I pay 2000 LP to negate the summoning of your darkblaze._

 _?: LP 2000_

 _Adam: DarkBlaze effects activates, it negates the activation of your trap and destroys it as well._

 _?: grrr_

 _Adam: now infernos and darkblaze other effects activates I now draw a card for every non-tuner monster used to summon them so I draw two cards…nice. Now cursed archers effect activate when he is sent to the graveyard the turn he is summoned I can summon him and a level three or lower dark attributed monster from my deck. So come back cursed archer, and be joined by level three demonic knight moon blade in defense mode._

* * *

 _demonic knight moon blade/ level 3, dark attributed, spellcaster type, with ATK/1000 DEF/1000_

* * *

 _Adam: I also activate cursed archers other effect when I send a card from my hand to the graveyard you take 500 points of damage so I send two cards to deal you 1000 points of damage, Go curse arrow shot._

 _?: grrr…_

 _?: LP 1000_

 _Adam: now I play pot of greed and draw two cards, and activate cursed archers ability again_

 _and send two cards again to the graveyard to finish you off, go curse arrow shot._

 _?: grrr…aaaaaahhhhh_

 _?: LP 0_

* * *

 _Adam: LP 3200_

 _?: LP 0_

 _Winner: Adam_

* * *

 _Emma: he_

 _May: won in_

 _Serena: one turn_

 _Tempest: now I see why they chose him_

 _After the duel was over Adam walked up the the unknown man grabbed him forcefully_

 _Adam: I won, now tell me what did you do here and what happened to the kids that lived in the orphanage, tell me now or I will show you what happens when I let darkblaze take over._

 _when he said that the unknown person just said_

 _?: the forces of darkness are coming for you I may have found you first but others will come for the guardians you have and the others as well, as for those who lived here they weren't in the building when I blew it up or there would be bodies._

 _it was at this time that sector security finally showed up and crow had to leave when he saw them, Those who knew Adam knew that if something happened here they best stay out of his way and that's what they did._

 _?: Adam what happened here_

 _Adam: what fucking took you so long Joe_

 _Joe: Adam claim down I know your angry but…_

 _Adam: angry I am fucking livid your lucky I cough the person that did this._

 _Joe: ok we will take him into custody but what happened to Martha and the kids_

 _Adam: I don't know but if they're hurt that guy (pointing at the unknown man) will pay with his_

 _life._

 _Joe: I will have people out looking for them_

 _Adam: thanks joe_

 _Joe: no problem_

 _When sector security left Adam thought that he was left alone that was until he felt the presence of the three new comers._

 _Adam: you can come out now it's just me_

 _Emma: he knew we were here how_

 _May: I don't know…Serena_

 _Serena walked out to where Adam could see her and when she did this Emma and May followed her._

 _Adam: who are you, do you know where Martha is and the kids that lived here, and also what do you want._

 _Serena: my name is Serena and these two are Emma (pointing to her right) and May (pointing to her left) and…_

 _Emma: we don't know where this Martha person is, who ever she is…_

 _Adam: Martha is the person that raised me for 12 years like I was her own son, after my dad passed away when I was 3 years old, that's who she is she also took care of all the kids that lived here at this orphanage._

 _Emma: I am so sorry I didn't know_

 _Serena: as I was saying we don't know where she is or the kids are either, but why we are here has to do with the fact that you have an elemental guardian._

 _Adam: and what's it to you if I have one_

 _Serena: because I have one as well_

 _Adam: I believe can you see them too the duel spirits_

 _Serena: no I can only see Tempest the guardian of wind_

 _Adam: so why go and try to find me it's not like the fate of the world is at stake here_

 _May: actually_

 _Adam: me and my big mouth._

 _At the other end of the satellite Martha and the kids are waking up where crow lives_

 _Adam: listen let me just grab some stuff and let's head to my friend crows place and I will listen when my head is on straight ok._

 _Serena: ok let's get going_

 _as they were on the way to crows place Serena notice something around Adams neck_

 _Serena: hey what's that around your neck_

 _Adam: oh this it belonged to my mother it was her wedding ring I put my dads on there when he passed so I have both of them close to me no matter what._

 _Serena: what happened to your mom and dad_

 _when she asked that question she saw the pain in his eyes a pain she knew all to well_

 _Serena: you don't have to tell me if you don't want to_

 _she saw the pain go down slightly but not by much. When they got to crows place Serena didn't expect what to happen did._

 _Everyone: ADAM!_

 _when he looked up Adam was tackled to the ground by a bunch of kids when Martha Dr. Schmidt and crow stepped out_

 _Adam: your all here how, wait where's rose_

 _Rose: I am right here_

 _Adam: thank god your ok I would never forgive myself if something happened to you or any of you as a matter of fact._

* * *

 _Inferno117: I wil try to post new chapters when i can_


	3. A duel of Trust

_Authors note: I just want to say that I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5ds or any of the characters or cards that are going to be used. Only those used by my own characters._

* * *

 _Chapter 3: a duel of trust_

* * *

 _Martha: we're ok Adam but I am still unsure about how we got here._

 _Adam: Crow did you tell her what happened to the orphanage._

 _Crow: yes I did, I was finishing up telling her when you showed up._

 _Martha: Adam were are you manners aren't you going to introduce these young ladies_

 _Adam: sorry Martha, this is Serena, Emma, and May, they showed up a little while after crow left. They said that they needed to talk to me._

 _Serena: yes I did so will you listen to me?_

 _Adam: duel me first, then I we'll see if I should listen to you or not._

 _May: what you said that…_

 _Adam: I know what I said but after I was attached earlier one can be to carefull._

 _Serena: he's right, I accept you challenge_

* * *

 _Adam & Serena: Duel_

 _Adam: LP 4000_

 _Serena: LP 4000_

* * *

 _Adam: ladies first_

 _Serena: with pleasure, I draw, I summon elemental knight longbow in defend mode ATK/1800 DEF/1900 and I will throw two cards face down and end my turn. Let's see what you got._

* * *

 _Elemental knight longbow/ level 4, wind attributed, fairy type, with ATK/1800 DEF/1900. Effect, when this card is sent from the field to the graveyard you can summon one elemental knight from your deck with the same level as this card or lower._

* * *

 _Adam: not a bad first move. I draw…nice, first Because I have no monsters on my field I can special summon this monster in attack mode, say hello to elemental knight twin sword, ATK/2000 DEF/1000, next I summon the tuner monster elemental knight gun runner in defense mode. ATK/1600 DEF/1100._

* * *

 _Elemental knight twin sword/ level 5, fire attributed, warrior type, with ATK/2000 DEF/1000. Effect, when you control no monsters you can special summon this card from your hand. If this card Attacks a defense mode monster inflict piercing damage._

 _Elemental knight gun runner/ level 3, fire attributed, warrior type, ATK/1600 DEF/1100. Effect, when this card is used to synchro summon a monster draw 1 card._

* * *

 _Serena: what no demonic knights this time?_

 _Adam: no I can only use that deck if both of them agree on something._

 _Serena: so let me guess they didn't agree on fighting me._

 _Adam: nope._

 _Serena: Oh well, in that case I activate the trap spring wind, when I use this card you can't activate any spell cards this turn._

 _Adam: nice play, in that case I tune my level three gun runner with my level five twin sword to synchro summon Elemental Knight Palamedes in a attack mode ATK/2800 - ATK/3200 DEF/2100 - DEF/2500_

* * *

 _Spring winds/ normal trap, when this card is activated your opponent can't use any spells this turn._

 _Elemental knight Palamedes/ level 8, fire attributed, warrior/synchro type, with ATK/2800 DEF/2100. Effect, this card gains 200 ATK points for every elemental knight in your graveyard. When this card is destroyed by battle you can summon any monster from your graveyard._

* * *

 _Adam: what do you think?_

 _Serena: I think this is gonna be fun, I activate my trap wall of typhoon when this card is activated you can't attack._

 _Adam: not bad, I throw three cards face down and end my turn._

* * *

 _Wall of typhoon/ normal trap, when this card is activated your opponent can't attack._

* * *

 _Serena: my turn I draw, I summon element synchron and then I play the spell level gain with this card I can increase the level of one monster on my field and I chose longbow. Now I tune my level five longbow with my level three elemental synchron, let the winds of the world blow with your strength arise, I synchro summon ELEMENTAL GUARDIAN OF WIND TEMPEST! ATK/3000 DEF/2500_

 _Adam: I activate my trap, ring of fire this card negates the summoning of non-fire attributes monsters for this turn, so say goodbye to Tempest._

 _Serena: I activate tempest effect I can send one card from my hand to the graveyard to stop your traps activation and destroys it._

* * *

 _Level gain/ normal spell, increase the level of one monster on your field by one._

 _Elemental guardian of wind tempest/ level 8, wind attributed, spellcaster/synchro type, with ATK/3000 DEF/2500. 1 LIGHT Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner WIND monsters. When this card is summoned you can draw a card for every non-Tuner monster used to summon it. When a spell, trap or monster effect targets this card to destroy it you can send one card from your hand to the graveyard to negate the activation and destroy that card. When this card is attack if it would be destroyed you can send 1 card from your deck to the graveyard to keep it from destruction._

 _Ring of fire/ counter trap, when a non-fire attributed monster is summoned destroy it and your opponent can't summon monsters other than fire attributed monsters for the rest of the turn._

* * *

 _inferno117:sorry for cutting this duel short but cliffhanger_


	4. The truth behind the guardians

_A/N: I just want to say that I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5ds or any of the characters or cards that are going to be used. Only those used by my own characters_

* * *

 _Chapter 4: the truth behind the guardians_

 _Adam: not bad Serena, not bad at all_

 _Serena started to blush after hearing Adam say that to her_

 _Serena: thanks for the praise, your not bad your self_

 _Adam: I've seen all I needed we can stop now_

 _Emma & May: WHAT! _

* * *

_Adam: LP 4000_

 _Serena: LP 4000_

 _Winner: none_

* * *

 _Emma: why do you just want to stop all of a sudden?_

 _May: is it because your scared that Serena will beat you?_

 _Adam: no, I am not afraid I heard her duel monster spirits, they said that I should trust her, and I take their word for it. I will hear you out now._

 _Serena: wait you said that you hear my cards talk to you?_

 _Adam: yes just like how we can speak to the guardians we have and they talk to us, I can talk to all duel monster spirits. I don't know why maybe it's because I have two guardians one a force for good and the other a force for destruction probably._

 _Serena: maybe so what happens now that there's no winner_

 _Adam: I said I would hear what you wanted to say so tell me what you want._

 _Serena: ok then where do I start?_

 _Crow: how about you start with why do you need Adams help?_

 _Serena: ok I'll start there, but for me to do that I will need to start at the very beginning. When the universe was created there were two beings that had unimaginable power, both of them were responsible for two forces one of creation and one of destruction. They saw that they could live in harmony with each other, but a force of chaos corrupted the force of destruction, knowing that he was being corrupted the force of destruction split himself into seven different forces. In order to keep balance in the universe the force of creation split into seven as well. These forces are now known as the chose a human to guard them and their powers from the force of chaos. And you are one of these humans Adam._

 _Adam: ok so why should I believe that your telling the truth?_

 _Serena: because when a guardian chooses a human to guard their power they are given a mark to show that they are a guardian protector._

 _Adam: that would explain the weird looking fire creature thing on my right and left arm. But why chose me, I am a nobody the only thing I have are my parents wedding ring, and the decks that my dad left me._

 _Serena: the truth is that I don't know why they chose you, if you want to know ask them to be sure._

 _Adam: I will try; inferno, darkblaze why did you two chose me to be your guardian protector_

 _Inferno: I chose you because you show the courage and compassion that a leader needs to show also you know when to show mercy._

 _Darkblaze: I chose you because of the pain that is building inside you and the untapped potential that I see in you._

 _Inferno & Darkblaze: also you are the only one who we saw that has a path leading down two different roads, (Darkblaze) one of light (inferno) and one of darkness. That is why we chose you Adam._

 _Adam: ok, wow… just wow._

 _Everyone: well what did they say?_

 _Adam: they said that I am the only one that has a path leading down two different roads, one of light and one of darkness._

 _Serena, May & Emma: wow_

 _Crow: that's heavy Adam_

 _Adam: ya, I know._

* * *

 **A/N: sorry this took so long i have thing in my personal life that i have to deal with**


	5. Leaving home

_A/N: I just want to say that I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5ds or any of the characters or cards that are going to be used. Only those used by my own characters_

* * *

 _Chapter 5: Leaving home_

* * *

 _Somewhere in an unknown location, seven mysteries figures are seen around a table with a holographic screen showing Adam and everyone that's with him._

 _?: hmmm…it seems that the guardian of wind has found the guardian of fire._

 _?: yes, and because of that useless pawn of yours we now know that the boy has both guardians of fire._

 _?: that's the only good outcome of of this whole ordeal._

 _?: not necessarily my dear friend, we have just located the demonic guardian of earth and lightning._

 _?: good, now who will have the honors of taking those cards from them?_

 _?: they can wait I want to take the guardians of fire from that kid._

 _?: there is no stopping you when you made up your mind. Very well happy hunting Cora_

 _Core: don't worry those cards will be ours and that boy will pay for what his father did to me._

 _And with that Cora took her leave._

 _?: now who wants to get the other demonic guardians?_

 _?: I will master._

 _?: good don't disappoint me, Luke._

 _Luke: I won't consider them as good as yours master_

 _As Luke left the rest of them left the room one by one._

 _/_

 _Serena: so Adam will you help me find the others before they are attack?_

 _Adam: I would like but I can't I need to stay here and help Martha and the kids rebuild their home._

 _Martha: no you don't!_

 _Adam: Martha I am staying I am not leaving the only place I have called home._

 _Martha: Adam you will do what I say and help this pretty young lady save the world!_

 _Adam: sigh…when your like this there is no arguing with you. Fine I will go with them._

 _Martha: good…oh Serena can I have a word with you in private?_

 _Serena: uh sure?_

 _Martha and Serena walked a good distance away from everyone so that they can't hear._

 _Martha: listen Serena the day Adam arrived at my doorstep his dad was dying and before he died he made me promise him one thing._

 _Serena: what did he make you promise?_

 _Martha: he made me promise him when Adam was old enough that I would take him to his uncles in New Domino City._

 _Serena: What? Adam has family in New Domino and he has been living in this place?_

 _Martha: yes because he wanted Adam to be safe and it was the only place he could think of._

 _Serena: so what's the name of his family?_

 _Martha: his family name is Mcallister, and if I remember correctly his uncle should found in a place called the tops._

 _Serena: ok so you want me to take him to the tops?_

 _Martha: yes it's time he meets his family._

 _Martha and Serena make there way back to Adam and the rest of them_

 _Adam: what did you two talk about?_

 _Serena: about where we're going first._

 _Adam: and where are we going?_

 _Serena: we're going to New Domino city_

 _Adam & Crow: What? _

_Crow: you know if they find out Adams from the satellite then they'll send him straight to the facility and he will never be seen again._

 _As Crow said that Serena saw something in his eyes that said he already lost someone_

 _to the facility._

 _Serena: really are you sure he will never be seen again?_

 _Crow: yes I already had a good friend sent there and he hasn't been seen sense._

 _Serena: then we'll just be careful._

 _Adam: Crow, I will just make sure they won't find out. Hell it worked for Jack then it will work for me._

 _Crow: fine but if you see Jack give him my know what I mean by that?_

 _Adam: I sure do Crow, and I will make sure to give that turncoat a piece of my mind and fist._

 _Serena: uh…Martha do you know what they mean by that?_

 _Martha: yes I do. And boys don't do anything stupid._

 _Crow: you don't have to worry about me Martha._

 _Adam: I make no promises what so ever._

 _Martha: just be safe Adam ok promise me that._

 _Adam: don't worry Martha I will stay safe. Any way lets get on our way._

 _Serena: ya let's go._

* * *

 _a/n: there pobably wont be any new post till after christmass_


	6. Along awaited reunion

Authors note: I just want to say that I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5ds or any of the characters or cards that are going to be used. Only those used by my own characters.

* * *

Chapter 6: along awaited reunion

* * *

Adam: so this is New Domino city, it's cleaner than I thought it would be.

Emma: it's so nice to be back.

May: ya you said it Emma.

Adam: I take it as you two have been here before.

Serena: actually Adam we were all born and raised here in New Domino.

Adam: so I guess finding someone and asking for directions is off my list of things to do.

Serena: ya it is. Well now that that is out of the way let's make our way to the tops.

Adam, May & Emma: why are we going there?

Serena: Because there is someone that we need to see.

As they make their way to the tops they don't realize that who they are looking for is at work in the duel academy that is in the city.

/

Just outside the tops

Serena: excuse me sir Can you help me?

Serena was asking the the receptionist at the entrance of the tops.

Receptionist: of corse mama how can I help you?

Serena: I am looking for someone with the last name of Mcallister. Is there any one with that name in this building?

Receptionist: why yes I think your talking about professor Mcallister, he is currently at work, I can give him a message if you would like.

Serena: that won't be necessary, could you by any chance tell me where he works? I really need to talk to him.

Receptionist: he works at duel academy here in the city.

Serena: ok thank you

Receptionist: no problem

Serena then made her way back to her friends and Adam to tell them what she has learned.

Adam: so now we have to go to some school to see the guy?

Serena: ya

Adam: ok lead the way Serena.

May & Emma: uhh Adam?

Adam: what?

May: the What is that we can't just walk into duel academy.

Adam: sure we can just say that we are four people looking to enroll into duel academy but we just want to see if this place can meet the needs that we are looking for.

when Adam got done saying that Emma and May were left speechless while Serena just said…

Serena: that might actually work.

Adam: well let's try it then.

/

while at the entrance to duel academy Adam was talking to the receptionist at the front desk explaining why they were there or at least the version that gets them in

Adam: hello there

Receptionist: hello how can I help you young man?

Adam: well me and my friends here are looking to enroll here but we would like to see the place if possible to make our decision easier.

Receptionist: very well but may I ask where are your parents at?

After the receptionist asked that one question Adams hand went straight towards the necklace that had his parents rings. Seeing this Serena stepped in.

Serena: well you our parents sent us ahead because they weren't getting off work for another two hours or so and can you please not mention that again my friend here lost both his mom and dad when he was younger and my parents took him in.

Receptionist: ohh my bad sorry about that but sure let me just get a guild for you.

Serena: if i may ask is there a professor Mcallister that teaches here?

Receptionist: yes he teaches on the riding track why?

Serena: my dad wanted me to talk with him while I was here.

Receptionist: very well then. Here is you guild his name is Jack Yamato

Everyone: hello mr. Yamato

Jack: hello there now let's get this tour started shall we.

as they toured the campus they made their way to the riding track when they all heard a loud boom.

Jack: (looking at Adams and Serena's arms glow after the blast) what the…

Adam: no time to explain that explosion sounded close by.

Jack: ya it sounded like it came from the riding track.

as he said that Adam and the others ran straight to the track.

Cora: where are protector of the fire guardians. (She said this as she started to destroy the track and was about to attack professor Mcallister)

Adam: I am right here. Now who are you and what do you want?

Core: my name is Cora Nichols and I am here for your guardian cards and revenge for what your father did to me Adam Mcallister.

Professor Mcallister: Adam is that really you?

Serena: yes that is Adam Mcallister your nephew, his father took him to the satellite so he would be safe.

Professor Mcallister: where is my brother?

Cora: I can answer that he's dead killed by the one who sent me.

Adam: TELL ME WHERE THE BASTARD IS SO I CAN KILL HIM!

Core: my my isn't someone made how about we duel. If you win I will tell you where he is, but if I win I get the fire guardians and your soul agreed.

Serena: Adam you can't it's too dangerous.

Adam: sorry Serena I have to I need to find the man that killed my dad and bring him to justice.

Serena: very well but here Incase you lose (Serena kissed Adam on the check)

Adam: (blushing madly) uhhhhhhh tt…thanks.

Serena: just come back to me ok.

Adam: don't worry cause when my soul is on the line my dueling is at its prime. Let's get dueling (inferno, darkblaze do you mind me using that other deck that we made together.)

Inferno: not at all

Darkblaze: show this person you don't mess with us.

Adam: will do

* * *

Adam & Cora: lets duel!

Adam: 4000 LP

Cora: 4000 LP

* * *

Cora: I will go first, I draw. I summon demonic knight wasteland wraith in defense mode (demonic knight wasteland wraith ATK/1600 DEF/1600) and I set three cards face down and end my turn.

* * *

demonic knight wasteland wraith/level 4, earth attributed, WRYM type with ATK/1600 and DEF/1600. Effect: when this card is sent to graveyard at the end of your next standby phase.

* * *

Adam: where did you get that card?

Cora: same place I am about to get your guardians, from the last protector I defeated.

Adam: you will pay. My turn draw. And from my hand I summon out the Elemental Knight wind blade in attack mode (Elemental Knight wind blade ATK/1700 DEF/1900) and thanks to it's special ability I can special summon Elemental Knights legion in defense mode (Elemental Knight legion ATK/1500 DEF/1500) and because I control two or more monsters with elemental in their names I can special summon Elemental Knight Sunforged Lancer in attack mode (Elemental Knight Sunforged Lancer ATK/2000 DEF/2000) I now tune my level four legion with my level four wind blade to summon the one who trains the guardians. Years of training come together in one mind I SYNCHRO SUMMON, COME FORTH ELEMENTAL GRANDMASTER Z'IR (Elemental Grandmaster Z'IR ATK/3000 DEF/3000). Now Z'IRs effect activates I can bring back my legion from the graveyard But he won't be staying around for long because I now tune my legion with sunforged lancer to summon out one of my most powerful beast. When the strength of the warrior meet the power of the sun a new more powerful form is made I SYNCHRO SUMMON, TAKE FLIGHT ELEMENTAL DRAGON RADIANT DRAGOON (Elemental Dragon Radiant Dragoon ATK/2800 DEF/2000).

/

Serena: wow radiant dragoon it's beautiful.

Tempest: yes she is and it has been a long while since I have seen her in all her glory.

/

* * *

Elemental knight Wind blade/ level four, wind attributed, warrior type, with ATK/1700 and DEF/1900. Effect when this card is summoned you can summon one warrior type monster in attack mode.

Elemental knight legion/ level four, earth attributed, warrior/Tuner type, with ATK/1500 and DEF/1500.

Elemental Knight Sunforged Lancer/ level Five, fire attributed, warrior type, with ATK/2000 and DEF/2000. Effect: if you control two or more monsters with elemental in their name on the field you can special summon this card from your hand.

Elemental Grandmaster Z,IR/ level eight, fire attributed, warrior/synchro type with ATK/3000 and DEF/3000. Effect: when summoned you can summon one Tuner monster from your graveyard to the field in attack position. This card can't be destroyed by battle or by card effect's. When Elemental Guardian of Fire Inferno is on the field increase that card and this cards Attack points by 500.

Elemental Dragon Radiant Dragoon/ level nine, wind attributed, dragon/synchro type with ATK/2800 and DEF/2000. Effect: you can remove this card from play to destroy all cards on the field. If this card is removed from play by its own effect summon it back to the field at the beginning of your next turn.

* * *

Adam: now I activate radiant dragoon's effect by removing it from play I can destroy all cards on the field. Go Radiant light. And because Grandmaster Z'ir can't be destroyed by card effects he remains on the field.

Cora: why you little…I activate my trap scion's first wish thanks to this card I can send all the monsters from my deck to the graveyard and if I have a open monster space on my field I can summon one random monster the down side is that if that monster is destroyed by battle it's removed from play. But this traps effect still works even after its destroyed.

Adam: damn it well all your other cards are destroyed leaving you wide open now z'ir attack her directly. Go Flaming fist of the master.

Cora: aaaahhhhhhh

Cora: 4000 LP - 1000LP

Cora: is that all you got?

Adam: no now you are finished because I activate the call to arms spell card this allows me to summon two monsters from my deck to my field so I summon demonic knight cursed archer and Elemental Knight blessed archer to the field. Now I activate cursed archers effect by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard you take 500 points of damage so I send two cards to my graveyard you take 1000 points of damage. Go cursed arrow shot.

Cora: I activate the effect of Scion's third wish in my graveyard, since I have scion's first and second wish in my graveyard I can activate its effect I send all the monster cards in my deck to the graveyard and you take damage equal to all the cards in my graveyard times 200.

Adam: but you have what 20 cards in your graveyard right now that would be 4000 points of damage.

Cora:yes that's rig…wait would be what do you mean would be?

Adam: oh ya I forgot to mention blessed archers effect you see any effect damage that I take is negated because I activate the even odds spell card from my graveyard. I can activate this spell by removing it from play, not only do I take the same amount of damage you just did but I take 100 point more

Adam: aaahhhh

Adam: 4000LP - 900LP

Adam: now blessed archers effect activates, I take no effect damage and now you lose 1000 life points thanks to cursed archers effect.

Cora: aaaahhhhhhhhhhh

Cora: 1000LP - 0LP

* * *

Scion's first wish/ trap. Effect: you can activate one of three effects:

*pay half of your life points to summon a random synchro monster from your extra. deck.* discard your entire hand to summon a random level five or higher monster from your deck. * send all monsters from your deck to the graveyard and if you have an empty monster space summon a random monster from your graveyard ( if a monster summoned by this effect is destroyed by battle it is removed from play).

Call to arms/ spell. Effect: you can summon two monsters from your deck or graveyard as long as they have demonic or elemental in their names

Scion's third wish/ trap. Effect: when this card is sent to the graveyard while you have scion's first and second wish in the graveyard you can activate its effect: when this card is sent to the graveyard send all monster cards in your deck to the graveyard and deal your opponent damage for every card in your graveyard times 200.

Even the odds/ spell. Effect: by removing this card from play you take damage equal to the same amount your opponent took this turn plus 100 more points of damage if this card is removed from play.

* * *

Adam: 900 LP

Cora: 0 LP

Winner: Adam

* * *

After the duel was over Cora started to freak out.

Cora: how could I lose, I never lose

Adam: well you just did now tell me where is the man that killed my dad.

Cora: fine he is in (as she was about to say something took her over)

Mysterious voice coming from Cora: well well we meet at last guardians of fire and wind.

Serena: who are you and how do you know who we are?

Mysterious voice: because I have been watching you Serena, but you I am not interested in you anymore, I am interested in young Adam over there getting the guardians of fire to work together is no small feet.

Adam: thanks for the praise and all but are you the man that killed my father.

Mysterious voice: oh but I did more than that does young Cora's name not ring any bells to you fire guardian.

Adam: why, what do you mean?

Professor McAllister: her last name was Nichols correct?

Mysterious voice: yes it is. I seen you know what I am talking about overseerer.

Adam: professor what is that voice talking about?

Professor McAllister: Adam, Nichols is…was your mother's maiden name.

Adam, May & Emma: what?

Serena: so Adam just defeated his cousin?

Professor McAllister: no he defeated his twin sister.

Everyone: WWWHHHAAAATTTT?

Adam: I have a twin sister?

Mysterious voice: had one because her soul now belongs the powers of chaos now.

Adam: I will find you and destroy you for taking everything from me.

Mysterious voice: I will be awaiting you at the place this all started at but first, don't you have six others to find my dear children?

Serena: don't you mean eight because Adam won the duel he gets the guardian card that Cora has?

Mysterious voice: well in that case I mean four more because my agents are already getting me the demonic guardians of Earth and Lightning.

Adam(possessed by the spirit of dark blaze and inferno): no you will not take this young child from this world agent of chaos.

Mysterious voice: ah inferno and dark blaze what brings you out?

Inferno & Darkblaze: this young child has a role to play with this kid and because of that we will save her. By the powers of fire, by the forces of creation and destruction we the guardians of here by release this girl from the control of chaos begone.

After that the mysterious voice disappeared and Cora was left unconscious, and Adam just fell forward.

Serena: ADAM! Come on wake up Adam!

Professor McAllister: don't worry he just past out he'll be fine he just needs to rest but in the meantime let's get you five to my house so you all can rest.

* * *

A/N: well here is the next chapter tell me what you think


	7. waking up

Authors note: I just want to say that I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5ds or any of the characters or cards that are going to be used. Only those used by my own characters.

* * *

Chapter 7: waking up

* * *

Mysterious voice : you have slept enough young guardian it's time for you to wake up.

Adam: ahhh… where am I?

Professor McAllister: your at my house.

Adam: oh uh… hey uncle. Man I will never get used to saying that. But what happened to me?

Professor McAllister: after your battle back at Duel Academy you passed out so i thought it best to bring you and your friends here to my place so you all can rest.

Adam: how long have i been out for?

Professor McAllister: about a week and a half. You know that serena girl has been worried about, i think she'll be glad that your finally awake.

Adam: thanks… WAIT i've been out for a week?

Professor McAllister: yes and you were out for the fortune cup.

Adam: what's that a duel tournament or something?

Serena: Hey Adam your finally awake.

Professor McAllister: ya and a duelist from the satellite won. I think his name is Yusei Fudo.

Adam: what Yusei is here?

Serena: you know him or something?

Adam: ya he taught me how to duel and fix things. He also built his own duel runner, twice.

Professor McAllister: wait he built two duel runners?

Adam: ya, his first one was amazing and when he played his stardust dragon the thing would shine like a star during the day. But then Jack Atlas stole his runner and stardust then took off for the city.

Professor McAllister: wait wait wait Jack Atlas is from the Satellite?

Adam: yes he is now where is he i need to give him Crows regards?

Serena: he is in the Hospital.

Adam: what, what happened to him?

Serena: after the final duel Jack was badly hurt and was sent there.

Adam: do you think that they would let me see him? He is an old friend of mine after all even after all that he has done.

Professor McAllister: no I don't think so, even though he is not the champion anymore sector security still wont let anyone near him.

Adam: ok then can you guys leave so i can take a shower i kinda smell?

Professor McAllister: sure thing adam and here are some new clothes for you to ware consider them a very late gift from your dear uncle Paul.

Adam: thanks Uncle Paul.

Paul no problem and when your done there's some food out in the kitchen for you.

Adam: thank uncle Paul, for everything.

Paul: Adam it's nothing this is what family is for and after what happened at Duel Academy a week and a half ago they shut down the school.

Inferno: adam i am glad that you are safe but i have some news that you might like and not like.

Adam: what is it inferno?

Inferno: while we were at that school i sensed at least five elemental guardians there.

Adam: ok inferno thanks for that useful information now when it could have helped more than a week ago. (i will serena and the others know in a little bit)

* * *

a/n: hey sorry for the sortness of this one but i just needed to put this one out there. hope all of you have a happy new year


	8. going to school part 1

_**Authors note: I just want to say that I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5ds or any of the characters or cards that are going to be used. Only those used by my own characters**._

* * *

Chapter 8: going to school part 1

* * *

Last time…  
Inferno: adam i am glad that you are safe but i have some news that you might like and not like.  
Adam: what is it inferno?  
 **Inferno: while we were at that school i sensed at least five elemental guardians there.**  
Adam: ok inferno thanks for that useful information now when it could have helped more than a week ago. (i will serena and the others know in a little bit)

After Adams shower he came out in new clothes a red t-shirt with a black jacket and light black sweatpants  
May & Emma: wow  
May: Adam you clean up good  
Serena: ya Adam you look good (wow he looks great, wait what am I thinking I don't even know him that well why do I have these feelings for him)  
Adam: hey Serena did you hear me?  
Serena: oh no I didn't I was deep in thought.  
Adam: well as I was saying inferno told me that there were five elemental guardians at duel academy while we were there including ours.  
Paul: that's impossible if there were any elemental guardians at that school I would know about it and so would the school.  
Emma: and where did you come from?  
Paul: I was checking on Adams sister. And because every student has to register their deck with the school when they get accepted.  
Adam: how is Cora anyway?  
Paul: she is fine but you might want to look at her deck.  
Serena: why should we look at her deck?  
Paul: because you wouldn't believe me if I told you.  
as he was saying that Adam went a head and was going through Cora's deck and what he saw surprise him.  
Adam: what? She has the elemental and demonic guardians of light  
Serena: what, how, why?  
Paul: I don't know, Adam can't you talk with them?  
Adam: I will try, but I am not sure the guardians seem off.  
Serena: off, how so?  
Adam: they seem to be more dark than they are supposed to be and for the demonic guardian that's saying something.  
 **Inferno: I feel it as well, the power of chaos that had corrupted they is still there and it will only go away when their guardian accepts what has happened.  
Darkblaze: as much as I hate to agree with inferno, they must cleanse themselves and their protector of the chaotic energy that is still in them.  
**Adam: ok thanks you two for that information.  
Serena: so what did they say?  
Adam: you know I hate that I am the only one that can see them they drive me insane. But they make good company when I was in the satellite. But they said that the power of chaos is still there and that Cora has to accept what she has done and what has happened and that the guardians need to cleanse themselves and Cora of the chaotic energy.  
after a few blank looks from everyone in the room with the exception of Paul who was grading test Emma finally broke the silence.  
Emma: what?  
Adam: I don't know they tend to do this to me and it's a pain in the ass to get what they are saying.  
May: any way Serena I have to go my parents just called me and told me to come home.  
Serena: ok by May take care see you in a few  
Emma: ya I have to go as well my parents are coming home this week and I need to get back before they know that I was gone.  
Serena: ok Emma see ya  
Adam: see you two and call Serena if you hear anything that involves the guardians of the elemental or demonic knights ok.  
Emma & May: we will Serena stay out of trouble.  
Serena: hey you know me I always stay out of trouble.  
when Emma and May left Adam brought something up that shocked his uncle and Serena  
Adam: we need to enroll at duel academy.  
this made both of them chock on their food  
Serena: what?  
Paul: come again?  
Adam: I said we need to enroll at duel academy.  
Serena: we heard you but why?  
Paul: ya, not that I wouldn't mind having my long lost nephew at my school but why.  
Adam: if there are two more elemental guardians at that school than it will be attacked again and if so than we need to find them and protect them.  
Serena: Adam not that I don't agree with you on that but the students and teachers saw us fight your sister when she attacked the school.  
Paul: actually the track was abandoned when she attacked and the only person that would have saw you was the security cameras and your guild that was with you. Plus you would have to register your deck so if anyone found out you had the guardians then you be a target.  
Adam: that's why I will use a decoy deck instead of my actual deck. I mean you think I walk around the satellite with only three decks no I had a decoy one that I made when I would duel with the orphans.  
after saying that Serena and Paul both saw the look of sadness in Adams eyes.  
Paul: hey what's wrong Adam?  
Adam: it's the kids in the orphanage that I am worried about I know my pal crow is watching out for them but I just can't help but worry.  
Serena: it's ok Adam besides Martha's there and so is that doctor as well.  
Adam: I know. Hey uncle Paul, do you by any chance have a way I can watch the duels at the Fortune cup?  
Paul: yes I do actual. Why?  
Adam: I want to watch Yusies duel against jack.  
Paul: ok well then just give me a sec and I will get it up for you.

after watching the duel between Yusei and Jack Adam rewind it to just before the screen went blank.  
Serena: Adam what are you doing?  
Adam: look at their arms there glowing.  
Serena: (with shock in her voice) they are.  
Paul: don't worry they don't have any guardians, that's the mark of the crimson dragon.  
Adam: ok, I am not even going to bother with that mess till I have the one I have now under control.

 **(I speed up time just cuz I couldn't think of anything and with that being said if you have a problem with that then leave me a comment)  
** One week later  
duel academy has been reopened and the fight with the dark signers have been taken care of Adam introduced jack and Yusei to his uncle and Serena. He also meet Akiza, Leo and Luna. His uncle also told him that he and Serena were just enrolled at duel academy, adam has also built a new deck  
Paul: Adam do you have everything  
Adam: (yelling down to his uncle) ya I think so. (Talking to his self) let's see uniform, check, duel disk, check, decoy deck, check. (Yelling) I got everything.  
Cora: good we don't want to be late.  
 **(Oh ya Cora's awake and she is good now. It's my story I can do what I want)  
** Adam: hey sis how ya feeling?  
Cora: good, you don't have to keep asking me that everyday, daybreak and dark light takes care of that for you.  
Adam: I know I just want to ask and make up for not being there for you.  
Cora: I know but you don't have to worry.  
Adam: by the way do you have your decoy deck with you, and your other decks just Incase?  
Cora: ya, I do it's right here. And yes their in my bag.  
Adam: good. Well let's get going.

At duel academy…  
Unknown professor: class we have a few new students joining us today, would you please stand and introduce yourselves.  
Adam: my name is Adam Mcallister, it's nice to meet you all.  
Cora: I am Cora Mcallister, Adam there is my twin brother. It's nice to meet you all.  
Serena: hello my name is Serena Ross it's a pleasure to meet you all.  
Unknown professor: it's good to meet you as well. By the way Adam, Cora are you related to professor Mcallister by any chance.  
Adam: yes we are he is our uncle.  
Unknown professor: very well then I am professor McKnight. I teach advanced summoning here at duel academy. And from what your uncle has told me I expect great things from you two.  
Adam: don't worry sir we won't disappoint you.  
Pro McKnight: very well then. As we were talking about yesterday when summoning out a ritual monster you need a ritual spell card. Can anyone tell me what type of cards are needed to pay the cost of a ritual spell. (Looking around the room he calls on Adam) Adam care to tell us?  
Adam: sure you need to pay the cost with monster cards whose combined levels equal to or is greater than the level of the monster that you are summoning.  
Pro McKnight: that is correct. There are many different types of ritual spell cards to summon different ritual monsters, can anyone name one ritual spell and the monster it summons. (He picks a different student). Ms. Cooper mind naming one for the class.  
Veronica cooper: the black luster ritual spell card is used to summon the level 8 black luster soldier.  
Pro McKnight: very good now can anyone…( Adam focus on the class was cut off by Cora talking to him by their twin connection)  
 **Cora: Adam do you think she could have a guardian?  
Adam: I don't know what do you think inferno, darkblaze.  
Inferno: I don't sense one in this room but two are in the area, but I can pinpoint the exact location.  
**the class went on while this was going on till the bell rang.  
Pro McKnight: ok class there will be a test on ritual summoning next week and a quiz in two days so be prepared. Oh and Adam, Cora, and Serena can see you three after class please.  
Adam, Cora & Serena: sure?  
after class…  
Adam: so professor what do you want to talk about?  
Pro McKnight: I know why you three are really here.  
Serena: ya just like everyone else we are here to learn.  
Pro McKnight: no I mean that I know you three have an elemental guardian each and you are here to find the others that might be here.

* * *

 **a/n: here is one of three new post. have fun.**


	9. going to school part 2

**_Authors note: I just want to say that I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5ds or any of the characters or cards that are going to be used. Only those used by my own characters._**

* * *

Chapter 9: going to school part 2

* * *

Last time on rise of the Elemental Guardians…  
Unknown professor: class we have a few new students joining us today, would you please stand and introduce yourselves.  
Adam: my name is Adam Mcallister, it's nice to meet you all.  
Cora: I am Cora Mcallister, Adam there is my twin brother. It's nice to meet you all.  
Serena: hello my name is Serena Ross it's a pleasure to meet you all.…  
Unknown professor: very well then I am professor McKnight…  
Pro McKnight: Ms. Cooper mind naming one for the class.  
Veronica cooper: the black luster ritual spell card is used to summon the level 8 black luster soldier.  
Cora: Adam do you think she could have a guardian?  
Adam: I don't know what do you think inferno, darkblaze.  
 **Inferno: I don't sense one in this room but two are in the area, but I can pinpoint the exact location.  
** Pro McKnight: Oh and Adam, Cora, and Serena can see you three after class please.  
Adam: so professor what do you want to talk about?  
Pro McKnight: I know why you three are really here.  
Serena: ya just like everyone else we are here to learn.  
Pro McKnight: no I mean that I know you three have an elemental guardian each and you are here to find the others that might be here.

Adam: what are you talking about?  
Pro McKnight: I said I know that you three have an elemental guardian, and that you are looking for the last four cards.  
after Cora and Serena just exchanged nervous looks and Adam looking like he was about ready to attack.  
Pro McKnight: don't worry like your uncle I am an overseer as well so he let me know of you situation.  
Adam: ok now that that is settled, did you want to say anything else to us?  
Pro McKnight: yes i did, here are your text books for this class you will need them, and that I haven't seen any sign of the other guardians.  
Serena: so what your saying is that we basically have to start from the bottom and work our way up finding out who they are?  
McKnight: yes.  
Cora: well that's just great.  
Adam: look on the bright side at lest we don't have to use our powers on the students.  
Serena: your right. Well let's get going to our next class which is… turbo dueling 101  
Adam: that sounds like fun!  
in the class…  
Adam: man this is so boring I'd thought we be watching like some turbo duels and going over what cards you can use.  
?: mr. Mcallister can you please tell the class what is so important that you aren't paying attention in my class?!  
Adam: sorry professor Soto. It's just that I thought that this class would be more going over what kind of cards can be used and how it changed dueling. Not the very, very, very basics of turbo dueling like who created it, who made the first duel runner, where did they get the idea and all that stuff.  
Soto: well we will cover that stuff next semester. But sense you said all that can you tell me who created the idea of turbo dueling?  
Adam: I can't because I don't know who did because at the orphanage I lived at they didn't teach all that.  
after Adam said that many of the other students looked at him with sad looks as well did Soto  
Soto: I am sorry mr. Mcallister for your up bringing but you should pay attention it might help you in your life.  
Adam: I will try, but I make no promises what-so-ever.  
Soto: it's your grade mr. Mcallister.  
after the class Adam, Cora and Serena went to eat lunch and see if professor Mcallister was free.  
Adam: ok so far all we know is that there is four other guardians here but we don't know where.  
Serena: and that the demonic guardians of earth and lightning are probably in the enemies hands by now.  
Cora: and that we can't do anything until we find the others.  
Paul: so let's do a head count. For elemental guardians we have inferno, Tempest, and daybreak. And for demonic guardians we have darkblaze and dark light.  
Cora: so that means we have four more elemental guardians to go and two of them are here.  
Serena: and that there are three more demonic guardians that we need to find before they fall into the enemies hands.  
Paul: so any ideas on who they are?  
Adam: I think I do it's one of the kids that was in our turbo dueling 101 class when I mentioned an orphanage the look in his eyes went to one of annoyance to one of understanding. I think he might be one but I am not sure.  
Paul: do you know his name?  
Adam: no I don't  
Cora: i do, it's Kenneth Blackwell. But his friends call him ken.  
Paul: are you sure because ken doesn't seem like the type to have a guardian.  
Adam: there is only one way to find out.  
Serena: and how will you do that?  
Adam: I will ask him to a friendly duel and see if he is one.  
Cora: or I can talk to him and ask him?  
Adam: I like my idea better, but we will go with yours.  
After hearing that Cora made a big smile and thanked her brother.

during their Free period Cora went to talk with ken  
Cora: hey, ken right? Do you mind if I set here?  
Ken: nnn…no not at all (he said with a blush). Your name is Cora right?  
Cora: ya, I was wonder when my brother mentioned an orphanage, instead of having a look of empathy for him you had a look of understanding.  
Ken: you could tell huh? Well I was abandoned by my parents when I was a baby and I was raised by the local orphanage here in the city. So I can sympathize what it feels like.  
Cora: actually you don't.  
Ken: what do you mean? Adam had you with him I had no one!  
Cora: Look it's more complicated than that.  
Ken: (standing up and knocking her down to the ground) no it's not he had you there with him I had no one.  
Adam saw ken knock his sister down so he ran to him and knocked him down  
Adam: leave my sister alone, and apologize for knocking her down now!  
Ken: make me!  
Adam: how about we settle this with a duel I win you apologize to my sister, you win I will leave you alone agreed?  
Ken: agreed.  
Random student 1: hey one of the new kids is gonna duel ken, this will be good.

* * *

Adam & Ken: Duel  
 **Adam: LP 4000  
Ken: LP 4000  
**

* * *

Ken: I will go first, I draw. First off I play the spell GraceFul Charity, now I draw three cards and discard two. Then I summon Chiron the mage in Attack mode (ATK/1800, DEF/1000) and now I place two cards face down and end my turn.  
Adam: my turn I draw. (Playing with a deck I am not use to will be a challenge but one I am up to) from my hand I play the spell card Hand destruction, we both send two cards from our hand to the Graveyard then draw two cards. (Both players draw after discarding). Now I summon Mist Valley soldier to the field in attack mode **(ATK/1700 DEF/300)** and now I activate the effect of quillbolt hedgehog **(ATK/800 DEF/800)** in my graveyard because I have a Tuner monster on my field I can special summon him to the field and I have two in my graveyard so I'll bring out two of them but they won't be around for long because I now tune my two level two quillbolt hedgehog with my level four mist valley soldier to Synchro summon the level 8 Colossal Fighter in attack mode **(ATK/2800 DEF/1000)**. Now I set two cards facedown and I will have colossal fighter attack your mage.  
Ken: not so fast I activate my trap magical cylinder and sends your attack back at you  
Adam: **4000 LP - 1200 LP**  
Adam: not bad now i end my turn.  
Ken: my turn I draw. First I will activate Chiron the mages effect by sending a spell card from my hand to the graveyard I can destroy one spell or trap card on your side of the field. And I chose the card on the left.  
Adam: I activate effect veiler effect by sending it to the graveyard I stop your mages effect from happening. And now I activate my trap Assault Mode Activate.  
Ken: what does that do?  
Adam: well let me explain. I can chose one synchro monster on my field and tribute it to special summon 1 Assault mode monster from my deck as long as the summoned monsters name includes the tributed monsters name. So come forth the level Ten Colossal Fighter/ Assault Mode in attack mode **(ATK/3300 DEF/1500).**  
Ken: wow.  
Adam: I know but now his effects activates because he was special summoned I send two warrior-type monsters from my deck to the grave yard and every monster you control loses 100 ATK for every warrior-type monster in my graveyard. So now with two in the graveyard your mage loses 300 points. Chiron the mage **ATK/1800 -1500 DEF/1000.**  
Ken: then I summon black salvo in ATK mode **(ATK/100 - 0 DEF/100)** and with its effect I can special summon I level 4 dark machine-type monster from my graveyard in defense mode but it's effects are negated. So I summon Slash Trooper **(ATK/1800 - 1500 DEF/0)** now I tune my trooper with black salvo to synchro summon the level 8 Thought Ruler Archfiend in attack mode **(ATK/2700 - 2400 DEF/2300).  
** Adam: nice monster too bad it's to weak to destroy my Colossal fighter.  
Ken: true but after I equip him with the axe of dispair and give my thought ruler an extra 1000 points. Bring it to **ATK/2400 - 3400.** Thought ruler destroy that Colossal Fighter.  
Adam: I activate my trap draining shield. Thanks to this card it stops your attack and I gain life points equal to your monsters attack points.  
Adam: **1200 LP - 4600 LP  
** /  
Random student 1: this Adam dude is good.  
Random student 2: ya, but so is ken. What do you think Veronica?  
Veronica: what I think is that they both are skilled duelist but Adam is a still a mystery I can't figure out his strategy.

 **Inferno: Adam I sense the other guardians nearby in the crowd it's time to end this with me.**  
Adam: you sure inferno I mean we agreed not to use you guys.  
 **Inferno: Adam it's the only way to make our selves known. You put elemental synchron in your deck right  
** Adam: ya  
 **Inferno: it's time to draw him**.  
 **?: ken this kid is about to do something big I can feel it be prepared**  
Ken: don't worry twilight I got this.

Ken: it's your turn, Adam.  
Adam: I know, I draw. I play the spell ancient rule, this card lets me summon one level five or higher normal monster from my hand.. So now I summon elemental Knight blaze runner in attack mode **(ATK/2500 DEF/2000)** and now I summon out the turner monster elemental synchron in attack mode **(ATK/200 DEF/100)**.

* * *

Elemental knight blaze runner/ level 5, fire attributed, warrior-type, ATK/2500 DEF/2000

* * *

/

Ken & Veronica: where did he get those cards.

Cora & Serena: what is he thinking summoning those cards.

Serena: (sounding mad) he better not summon inferno.

Adam: Serena is gonna kill me and if she does I am blaming you inferno

Inferno: ok

/

Adam: now I tune my level 5 blaze runner with my level 3 elemental synchron, to synchro summon, the powers of fire unit in one being come forth and show your power I summon Elemental Guardians of Fire INFERNO in attack mode (ATK/3000 DEF/2500).

/

Veronica: Elemental Guardian...

Ken: of Fire inferno.

 **Twilight: so he carries inferno, but there is something else something darker around that kid. Ken just be ready.**

Random student 1: where did he get a monster like that

Random student 2: I have no clue.

You can hear the murmurs of the crowed after Adam summoned inferno

Cora: Serena's is gonna kill him.

Serena: I am going to kill him.

/

Adam: now I play the spell card mystical space typhoon. This lets me destroy one spell or trap card on the field and I destroy axe of dispair. Thought ruler archfiend **ATK/3400 - 2400.**

Ken: no!

Adam: yes now colossal fighter destroy that mage with colossus punch.

Ken: **4000 LP - 2200 LP**

Adam: now inferno destroy that archfiend go infernal blaze.

Ken: **2200 LP - 1600 LP**

Adam: I place two cards face down and end my turn. Your up ken.

/

 **Twilight: it's time ken summon me to the field.**

Ken: no I will beat him with out your help.

 **Twilight: I am sorry ken but I must insist, he is too strong and that deck isn't his real one.**

Ken: WHAT!

/

Ken: hey Adam where did you get that card?

Adam: if you can beat me I will tell you.

Ken: fine, my turn I draw. Now because I have no monsters on my field and you do I can special summon cyber dragon to the field in attack mode **(ATK/2100 -1800 DEF/1600)** and next I activate my trap DNA Transplant to change all monsters on the field into dark attribute monster next I Summon the turner monster elemental synchron in attack mode **(ATK/200 -0 DEF/100).**

/

Serena & Cora: so he does have one but which one is it.

Veronica: hmmm to looks like I need to talk to those two after this duel.

* * *

 **a/n: how do you like that**


	10. the guardian of darkness and Ice

**_A/N: I just want to say that I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5ds or any of the characters or cards that are going to be used. Only those used by my own characters_**

* * *

Chapter 10: the guardian of darkness and Ice

* * *

Last time…  
Adam: leave my sister alone, and apologize for knocking her down now!  
Ken: make me!  
Adam: how about we settle this with a duel I win you apologize to my sister, you win I will leave you alone agreed?  
Ken: agreed.  
Adam: now I tune my level 5 blaze runner with my level 3 elemental synchron, to synchro summon, the powers of fire unit in one being come forth and show your power I summon Elemental Guardians of Fire INFERNO...  
Ken: fine, my turn I draw. Now because I have no monsters on my field and you do I can special summon cyber dragon to the field in attack mode **(ATK/2100 -1900 DEF/1600)** and next I activate my trap DNA Transplant to change all monsters on the field into dark attribute monster next I Summon the turner monster elemental synchron in attack mode **(ATK/200 - 0 DEF/100)**.

* * *

 **Adam: 4600 LP  
Ken: 1600 LP  
**

* * *

Adam: so Ken let me guess you are going to summon a guardian. Am I right?  
Ken: yes, you are. I tune my level five dark attributed cyber dragon with my level three elemental synchron it synchro summon, arise from the deepest darkest corners of creation and put fear into the hearts of my enemies, come forth the level 8 elemental guardian of darkness TWILIGHT in attack mode **(ATK/3000 - 2700 DEF/2500).**

Elemental guardian of darkness Twilight/ level 8, dark attributed, spellcaster/synchro type, with ATK/3000 DEF/2500. Elemental synchron + 1 or more non-Tuner DARK monsters. When this card is summoned you can draw a card for every non-Tuner monster used to summon it. When a spell, trap or monster effect targets this card; you can send one card from your opponents hand to the graveyard to negate the activation and destroy that card. When this card is attack if it would be destroyed you can remove from play 1 card from your graveyard to keep it from destruction.

/  
Cora: so he has twilight, things just got more interesting.  
Veronica: hmmm… first this Adam kid summons inferno and now Ken summons twilight. I don't know how this duel is going to play out.  
Serena: ok I think I am not going to kill Adam now, ken might just do it for me.

Adam: ken can I ask you something?  
Ken: uh, sure?  
Adam: why did you freak out when my sister was talking to you?  
Ken: because she said that I don't understand how you felt. Like you I grew up in an orphanage but I was alone I had no family with me, you had your sister.  
Adam: that's where your wrong.  
Ken: come again.  
when Adam said that the crowed went Deathly silent.  
Adam: the orphanage I grew up at was in the satellite, my dad risked his life to get me there. He thought that my sister was dead. I didn't even know I had a sister till just last month.  
Ken: wait you grew up in the satellite.  
Adam: yes I did got a problem with that?

Random student 1: wow grew up with out his sister with him, how sad.  
Random student 2: he grew up in the satellite he shouldn't be here.  
Veronica: wow, he grew up in such a place and he survived.

Ken: no.  
Adam: good because that experience made me who I am. So no you don't know how I feel I grew up not knowing that I had a family.  
Ken: Adam, I am sorry.  
Adam: let's just resume the duel.  
Ken: ok. I activate the equip spell black pendant, and equip it to twilight raising his attack points by 500. **ATK/2700 - 3200.** Now twilight destroy that inferno.  
Adam: I activate the trap Kunai with Chain. And use it to increase infernos attack points by 500. **ATK/3000 - 3500**. Which means twilight will be destroyed.  
Ken: **1600 LP - 1300 LP**  
Adam: **4600 LP - 4100 LP  
** Ken: No, twilight!  
Adam: sorry but this duel is mine.  
Ken: I end my turn.  
Adam: my turn I draw. I play the spell Goblin Thief and deal you 500 points of damage.  
Ken: **1300 LP - 800 LP  
** Adam: now inferno end this.  
Ken: **800 LP - 0 LP  
**

* * *

 **Adam: 4100 LP  
Ken: 0 LP  
Winner: Adam**

* * *

After the duel ken apologized to Cora and Adam told Ken to meet him and Cora by the riding track after school. Little did they know Veronica was listening in on them.

By the riding track  
Ken: ok so why did you ask me here and who is she (pointing to Serena).  
Adam: her name is Serena and she is here because she is apart of this.  
Ken: apart of what.  
Paul: maybe I can explain.  
Ken: professor Mcallister. What are you doing here.  
Paul: I am known as an overseer. We are the people who look over the guardians. Both elemental and demonic.  
Ken: wait there are elemental and demonic guardians  
Adam: yes, I have both elemental and demonic and so dose my sister.  
Veronica: hey professor Mcallister.  
Paul: ah Veronica what brings you here?  
Veronica: I want to know where these two (looking at Adam and Ken) got those cards.  
Paul: what cards (looking mad at Adam)  
Adam: i blame inferno he wanted me to summon him.  
Ken: twilight wanted to fight.  
Veronica: I knew it you two have a guardian card as well  
Serena: wait you said as well. Do you have one?  
Veronica: yes I do. Elemental Guardian of ICE Frost.  
Adam: ok uncle that makes the known ones, fire, light, wind, darkness and ice. That leaves earth and lighting.  
Veronica & Ken: what are you talking about?  
Adam: can I talk with your guardians please?  
Veronica: you can do that?  
Adam: ya and while I do that Serena can you fill them in on what we're doing please?  
Serena: sure now to start things off…  
Adam wasn't paying attention to Serena and started to talk to the other guardians.

 **Adam: frost, twilight, Tempest, inferno, day brake can you hear me.  
Guardians: yes young protector.  
Adam: ok now that we have five of the seven guardians can you use your powers to located the last two?  
Inferno: no, we can't we don't have enough power to do that not in our current state.  
Frost: as much as we want to we can't.  
Twilight: young protector, why do you care so much?  
Adam: because my parents gave their lives so that I could live and doing this I can honor their memory.  
Tempest: also the powers of chaos is a threat that we can't ignore.  
Inferno: so to combat those powers we must unit with our demonic half's.  
Frost: unacceptable  
Twilight: I will not  
Daybreak: we must, I was under the influence of the powers of chaos and was only freed when inferno and darkblaze joined their powers together.  
Adam: see even though many of you don't like the idea we must do it for the sake of defending you oldest enemy. Are you with me.  
Frost: I may not like your plan young protector but I am with you.  
Twilight: I go where Ken goes but I am not with you.  
Inferno: twilight, please we need all the power we have the demonic guardians of earth and lightning have already been taken. That just means that there are only three more left and one is your other half.  
Frost: wait three more don't you mean four more.  
Adam: no he means three dark light has chosen my sister as her protector. Like darkblaze chose me as his.  
Frost: very well.  
Twilight: fine I will help to find them but I will not merge with him.  
Adam: why not?  
Twilight: because my demonic half has done more damage to human history than any thing else in the world.  
Inferno: Adam Serena is done and is waiting for you.  
Adam: ok then let's stop this conversation for now agreed.  
Guardians: agreed.  
**/  
Adam: ken, Veronica thanks for letting me talk to them.  
Ken: what did you talk about?  
Adam: I ask if they could combine their powers to find the last two guardians.  
Serena: what they say?  
Adam: they can't. But we came to a conclusion.  
Veronica: what's the conclusion?  
Adam: to merge them with their demonic half's to beat the powers of chaos.  
Paul: how many agreed to this?  
Adam: all but one. Twilight.

* * *

 **a/n: this is the last one for right now but don't worry there will be more**


	11. the lost runner

**a/n: I just want to say that I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5ds or any of the characters or cards that are going to be used. Only those used by my own characters.** **  
**_

* * *

Chapter 11: the lost runner

* * *

One month later…  
Adam: it's been a month since anything has happened. Is it too much to think that whoever wants the guardians gave up?  
Paul: I wouldn't count on it, Adam.  
Cora: and yes it was too much to ask for.  
Knock knock  
Adam: don't worry I'll get it...WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?  
Crow: hey Adam buddy what's up?  
jack: long time no see Adam.  
Yusei: hey Adam how ya been?  
Paul: Adam what's wrong?  
Adam: nothing uncle paul just some old friends from the satellite that's all.  
Paul: then let them in.  
Cora: bro who are your friends?  
Adam: well you know jack and Yusei but this is Crow.  
Paul: well it's nice to meet you all, and I just want to thank you three for looking after my nephew while he was in the satellite.  
Yusei: it's no problem he is a great duelist and a great engineer.  
Crow: ya Adam is one of the best duelists I know.  
jack: as much as I hate to agree with crow he is right Adam is one of the greatest duelist that I have faced and from me that's saying something.  
Adam: well seeing that the only people that gave you trouble were me, Yusei, Kalen, and some of the duel gangs from back in the day, then it's really not saying something.  
Jack: why you little!  
Crow: hey I did give him trouble during our duels!  
Jack: no you didn't.  
Crow: yes I did and you know it.  
Adam: any way why are you guys really here?  
Yusei: this morning there was a duel runner outside the place we're staying at and it had this note on it.  
Yusei gives the note to Adam as he reads it.  
Adam (reading the note): dear fire guardian your father left this in my care till the time was right to give it to you. Even though I don't know you personally I still feel that I am making the rights choice in bringing it to your friends to give it to you, because you never know what evil lies in the shadows. From L.  
Cora: do you have any idea who L is?  
Paul: no but I do know that your dad did have a duel runner but what happened to it I don't know.  
Adam: looks like we just found out.  
Cora: but we don't know who L is.  
Adam: true but it was dads so lets at least check it out.  
Yusei: ok just follow us.  
at yusies new place.  
Adam: so this is the runner. It's nice.  
Crow: ya it is.  
Adam: Jack just don't steal this one ok.  
Jack: I do that one time and you won't let me live that down will you.  
Adam: not on your life. Anyway, I want to test it out.  
Yusei: sure let's go.  
after testing out the runner.  
Adam: wow that was amazing. So that's what's it's like.  
Yusei: ya it's a feeling that you can never forget.  
Adam: so I was wondering if you guys could help me build a turbo deck?  
Crow: sure man no problem. In fact, I have some speed spells that I don't need here ya go.  
Jack: same here.  
Yusei: takes these and here are some traps that might help.  
Adam: thanks, guys. Hey after I build this deck do you guys want to turbo duel me.  
Crow: as long as I am first, sure.  
Jack: ya first after me.  
Adam: how about while you two fight about it I duel yusei.  
Yusei: sure just get your deck ready and I will.  
Adam: how about some time tomorrow.  
Yusei: sounds good to me.

* * *

 **a/n: sorry for the long wait I have been preoccupied with other things but the next chapter you will love**


	12. the elemental evolution

**a/n: I just want to say that I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5ds or any of the characters or cards that are going to be used. Only those used by my own characters.**

* * *

Chapter 12: the elemental evolution

* * *

Last time...  
Adam: thanks, guys. Hey after I build this deck do you guys want to turbo duel me.  
Crow: as long as I am first, sure.  
Jack: ya first after me.  
Adam: how about while you two fight about it I duel yusei.  
Yusei: sure just get your deck ready and I will.  
Adam: how about some time tomorrow.  
Yusei: sounds good to me.

/

The next day...  
Paul: so your really going to turbo duel you friend yusei.  
Adam: ya at least I am not dueling someone who is trying to steal my soul or something.  
Cora: I'd watch what you say bro you never know who is listening.  
Serena: ya Adam you best be prepared.  
Adam: don't worry I am.  
on the way to duel yusei They bump into ken and Veronica  
Ken: dude Adam nice ride where did you get it.  
Veronica: ya Adam where did You get it.  
Adam: it belonged to my dad.  
Ken: cool  
Adam: hey I am on my way to turbo duel and old friend of mine want to come and watch?  
Ken & Veronica: ya.  
Veronica: so Adam who are you dueling?  
Adam: just you wait and see.  
at the duel track...  
Crow: Hey Adam you made it.  
Jack: it's about time.  
Yusei: what took you so long.  
Veronica: holy shit that's Jack Atlas.  
Ken: and that yusei fudo. Dude, how do you know them?  
Adam: we all grew up in the satellite. So yusei are you ready.  
Yusei: ya.  
Adam: then I will activate the field spell speed world 2  
Computer: duel mode engages autopilot standing by.

 **(My Characters speed counters will be first followed by** yusei **)**

* * *

 **Adam & Yusei: lets duel**  
 **Adam: 4000 LP / 0 SP**  
 **Yusei: 4000 LP / 0** SP

* * *

Adam: I'll go first, I draw.  
 **Adam & Yusei: 1 SP / 1 SP**  
Adam: I set two cards facedown and summon the tuner monster elemental knight gun runner in defense mode (ATK/1600 DEF/1100). And I end my turn.  
Yusei: my turn I draw.  
 **Adam & Yusei: 2 SP / 2 SP**  
Yusei: I summon out speed warrior in attack mode. Now speed warrior attack that gun runner go hypersonic kick. And the turn speed warrior is summoned his attack points double ATK/ 900 - 1800  
Adam: not bad yusei not bad at all.  
Yusei: thanks I place two cards face down and end my turn.  
Adam: my turn I draw.  
 **Adam & yusei: 3 SP/ 3 SP**  
Adam: **(one of those cards has to be scrap iron scarecrow so I have to be careful)** because I control no monsters I can special summon elemental knight twin sword to the field in attack mode (ATK/2000 DEF/1000) next I activate the trap call of the haunted and bring back my gun runner in attack mode (ATK/1600 DEF/1100). Now gun runner attack that speed warrior.  
 **Yusei: 4000 LP - 3700 LP**  
Adam: now twin sword attack him directly. Go twin saber strike.  
Yusei: I activate the trap scrap iron scarecrow this stops your attack and it goes back to being face down.  
Adam: I knew that one of your cards had to be your scarecrow thanks for proving me right. I guess I end my turn.  
Yusei: my turn I draw.  
 **Adam & Yusei: 4 SP / 4 SP**  
Yusei: I activate the summon speeder speed spell thanks to this I can special summon 1 level four or below monster from my hand and I summon sonic chick in defense mode (ATK/300 DEF/ 300) next I summon the tuner monster junk synchron in attack mode (ATK/1300 DEF/500). And now I can bring back my speed warrior from the graveyard thanks to his special ability. Now I tune my sonic chick and speed warrior with my junk synchron LETS REV IT UP I synchro summon Junk Gardna in defense mode (ATK/1400 DEF/2600).  
Adam: nice monster yusei but I activate my trap full throttle thanks to this trap my speed counters increase by one more during both of our standby phased.  
Yusei: nice move Adam. I play two cards facedown and end my turn.  
Adam: my turn I draw.  
 **Adam & yusei: 6 SP / 5 SP**  
Adam: I activate the speed spell - speed storm if I have 3 or more speed counters I can inflict 1000 points of damage to you.  
 **Yusei: 3700 LP - 2700 LP**

/

Crow: wow Adam isn't doing half bad.  
Jack: your right crow he is holding his own against yusei.  
Cora: not only that but he dealt 1300 points of damage to him.  
Jack: ya but this is where the real duel starts.

/

Adam: now I summon Elemental synchron in attack mode (ATK/200 DEF/100).  
Yusei: I activate the trap graceful revive to bring back sonic chick in defense mode.  
Adam: I tune my twin sword with my elemental synchron to synchro summon elemental guardian of fire inferno. **(With that scarecrow on the field I can't attack but if I use a trap on my next turn I can do it)** now I place two cards face down and end my turn. Your move yusei.  
Yusei: my turn I draw.  
 **Adam & yusei: 8 SP / 6 SP**  
Yusei: I summon out the tuner monster nitro synchron in defense mode (ATK/300 DEF/100). Now I tune my level six junk guardna with my level two nitro synchron **LETS REV IT UP!** I synchro summon stardust dragon in attack mode (ATK/2500 DEF/2000) now I activate the speed spell - Final attack. When I have five or more speed counters I can remove 2 to double the attack of one monster on the field till the end of the turn, and I chose stardust dragon ATK/2500 - 5000.  
 **Yusei: 6 SP - 4 SP**

/

Serena: 5000 attack point  
Ken: he'll be able to destroy inferno now.  
Crow: but stardust will be destroyed at the end of the turn as well.

/

Yusei: now stardust destroy inferno go cosmic wave.  
 **Adam: 4000 LP - 2000 LP**  
Adam: not bad yusei.  
Yusei: no I end my turn.  
Adam: and with that goes stardust. Anyway, it's my turn I draw.  
 **Adam & yusei: 10 SP / 5 SP**  
Adam: I activate the speed spell synchro return to bring back inferno. Next, I summon out the tuner monster crimson synchron in attack mode (ATK/100 DEF/100). Now I use crimson synchron effect when he is summoned while I have inferno on the field I can summon one level one monster from my deck. I chose elemental knight crimson knife (ATK/200 DEF/300).

* * *

Crimson synchron/ level 1, fire attributed warrior/tuner with ATK/100 and DEF/100. When this card is summoned while you have the elemental guardian of fire inferno you can summon out one level one monster from the deck.  
elemental knight crimson knife/ level 1, fire attributed warrior type with ATK/200 and DEF/300.

* * *

/  
Serena: what I have never seen those cards in his deck before.  
Ken: a level one tuner monster and a level one normal monster. He is going to summon a level ten monster.  
Serena: but Adam doesn't have a level ten synchro monster.  
Jack: well looks like he dose now.

/

Adam: it's time to unveil the newest form of inferno. I tune my level one crimson knife and level eight guardian of fire with my level one crimson synchron to bring forth a monster of pure fire, signer of the crimson dragon meet the guardian of the crimson fire.  
Yusei: what!  
Adam: I synchro summon Elemental Guardian of The Crimson Fire crimson flare inferno.

* * *

Elemental Guardian of The Crimson Fire Crimson Flare Inferno/ level 10, fire attributed, warrior/synchro/effect with ATK/4000 DEF/3500. Crimson synchron + Elemental Guardian of Fire inferno + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters. When this card is summoned draw one card for every card used to summon this card. When this card attacks your opponent they can't activate any spells or trap cards till after the damage step. This card can't be destroyed by battle.

* * *

/  
Jack: I think yusei is in for it now.  
Crow: you can say that again. I've seen Adam use cards that I have never seen nor heard of but this one takes the cake.  
Serena: but where did he get it.  
Cora: I think I know, it was last night and Adam was looking over his runner when he noticed something.  
Ken: well what did he "notice"?  
Cora: there was a small compartment by the screen he opened it up and pulled out three cards. He didn't show them to me but I'm guessing that those he just played are them.  
Veronica: well let's see if he can win.

/

?: it seems that the young guardian has found the crimson fire.  
Luke: master he is getting too strong allow me to go after him and the traitor Cora.  
?: no allow me, master, I will not let this one slip through my fingers yet again like the last time I will get those guardians and bring the boy and the traitor here to be turned.  
?: very well Kaiser you may go and make up for your mistake but should you fail me again you will pay the price.  
Kaiser: yes master I will not fail you.

/

Yusei: hey Adam where on earth did you get that monster.  
Adam: along lost gift from my dad I guess but now you have to worry about its effect because when it attacks you can't activate and traps or spell cards. Go inferno attack Yusei: directly crimson flare assault.  
 **Yusei: 2700 LP - 0**

* * *

 **Adam: 2000 LP / 10 SP**  
 **Yusei: 0 LP / 5 SP**  
 **Winner: Adam**

* * *

Jack: hm looks like we know who the better duelist is between Adam and Yusei. Now it's my turn.  
Cora: (hunching over in pain) aaahhhhh.  
Serena: Cora what's wrong.  
Cora: it's my marks they're burning. It's like they're trying to warn me about some danger  
Serena: Jack tell Adam and Yusei to get back here now.  
Jack (on Yusei and Adams duel runner monitors): hey you two get back here now something is wrong.  
Yusei: on our way.  
Adam: what could it be.  
Inferno: Adam I sense something I haven't felt in twelve years and it's not good, stay alert.  
Darkblaze: Adam I fear for you and your sister it feels like this presence is gunning straight towards you and your sister.  
Adam: thanks for the heads up guys, and will do.

* * *

 **a/n: what did you guys think leave your comments I would like to know**


	13. A blast from the past

Authors note: I just want to say that I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5ds or any of the characters or cards that are going to be used. Only those used by my own characters.

Chapter 13: A blast from the past _

Last time…

Adam & Yusei: lets duel!

Adam: I synchro summon Elemental Guardian of The Crimson Fire crimson flare inferno.

 _Adam: Go inferno attack yusei directly crimson flare assault._

 _Yusei: 2700 LP - 0_

 _Jack (on yusei and Adams duel runner monitors): hey you two get back here now something is wrong._

 _Inferno: Adam I sense something I haven't felt in twelve years and it's not good stay alert._

 _Darkblaze: Adam I fear for you and your sister it feels like this presence is gunning straight towards you and your sister._

 _Adam: thanks for the heads up guys, and will do._

 _/_

Adam: Cora are you ok what's wrong?

Cora: my marks are burning it's like their trying to warn me that something is coming for us.

Adam: inferno and darkblaze felt it as well we need to be careful. Inferno said it felt familiar to him.

?: and it should young guardians.

Jack: who the bloody hell are you. **(You can't tell me no one wanted me to make jack say bloody hell)**

?: to you singer of the crimson dragon I am of no consequence but they the guardians of fire and light I am Kaiser.

Cora: I remember you Kaiser your his lap dog and one of his strongest if I remember correctly.

Kaiser: I am, I was also the one tasked with capturing you and you brother when you were younger sadly I was only able to get one of you before your annoying father stopped me and saved your brother unlike your mother did with you.

after Kaiser said that everyone in the room could feel the heat and power emanating from Adam as his rage was starting to consume him completely.

Adam **((demonic voice) no help from darkblaze)** : you have just sealed your fate.

Kaiser: and who do I have the honor to address inferno or darkblaze

Adam **(demonic voice)** : neither.

the look on his face was one of pure rage and it was scaring everyone in the room.

Kaiser: really then who am I addressing.

Adam **(demonic voice)** : duel me and find out.

Kaiser: hmm very well I accept your challenge. If I win you and your sister will come with me and surrender to the powers of chaos.

 **(i got tired of typing out demonic voci so its just DV noe.)**

Adam **(DV)** : and if I win your soul will be sent to the deepest darkest void in the whole universe.

* * *

 _Adam **(DV)** & Kaiser: lets duel _

_Adam **(DV)** : 4000 LP _

_Kaiser: 4000 LP_

* * *

 _Kaiser: I will go first. I draw. I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode (ATK/1900 DEF/1200) and place three cards facedown and end my turn._

 _Adam_ _ **(DV)**_ _: my turn I draw. I play the spell demonic summons to summon out demonic knight cursed archer in attack mode (ATK/2100 DEF/1500)._

 _Adam_ _ **(DV)**_ _: 4000 LP - 3500 LP_

 _Adam_ _ **(DV)**_ _: next I play the spell call to arms, this lets me summon two monsters from my deck as long as they have elemental or demonic in their names and I summon Elemental knight blessed arched (ATK/1800 DEF/2100) and elemental synchron (ATK/200 DEF/100) in attack mode. Next, I summon out the tuner monster demonic synchron in attack mode (ATK/200 DEF/100). Now I tune my level five blessed archer with my level three elemental synchron to Synchro summon one of the bringers of your destruction come forth elemental guardian of fire inferno in attack mode (ATK/3000 DEF/2500), next I tune cursed archer with demonic synchron to synchro summon demonic guardian of fire darkblaze in attack mode (ATK/3000 DEF/2500)._

 _Kaiser: it is an honor to be in the presence of the two guardians of fire._

 _Adam_ _ **(DV)**_ _: well they will have the honor to pave the way to your destruction. Now I play the spell guardian source singularity. With this spell I lower the levels of both my guardians to four and then I summon out a monster from my deck who's level is four as long as it has source in its name._

 _/_

 _Serena: wait source, could it be._

 _Jack: could what be?_

 _Crow: ya please enlighten us._

 _Serena: well any card with source in its name is connected to both sets of guardians but you can only play them if you have both guardians of the Elements on your field. You can summon the source guardian._

 _Jack & Crow: source guardian?_

 _Yusei: so by this you mean a monster that has the combined strength of both guardians._

 _Serena: yes but that only happens when both the elemental and demonic sides agree to join their powers._

 _/_

 _Adam_ _ **(DV)**_ _: now I summon out the tuner monster source synchron (ATK/1800 DEF/1500). Now I tune my two level four guardians of fire with my level four source synchron to bring about your doom. I SYNCHRO SUMMON GUARDIAN OF THE ETERNAL FLAME FIREBRAND IN ATTACK MODE, (ATK/4500 DEF/4500)._

* * *

 _guardian source singularity/spell. Effect: activate when you have an elemental and demonic guardian of the same attribute on the field, lower their levels to four then summon one level 4 monster from your deck with source in its name to your field in attack mode._

 _Guardian of The Eternal Flame Firebrand/level 12, fire attributed warrior/synchro/effect with ATK/4500 DEF/4500. Source synchron + Elemental Guardian of Fire inferno + Demonic Guardian of Fire Darkblaze. This card summoning can't be stopped. This card is unaffected by spell, traps and monster card can't be destroyed by battle. When this card attacks your opponent sends one card from their deck to the graveyard for every 500 points of damage they take. When this card attacks a monster in defense mode inflict piercings damage._

* * *

 _Kaiser: I activate my trap torrential tribute, this card destroys all monster cards on the field, so say good by blaze master._

 _Adam_ _ **(DV)**_ _: that's what you think. Firebrand is unaffected by spells, traps, and monster effects._

 _Kaiser: then I play my other trap physical Double and summon one mirage token with the same level, Type, Attribute, ATK, and DEF as your monster. The bad thing is that this token is destroyed at the end of the turn (Mirage Firebrand ATK/4500 DEF/4500)._

 _Adam_ _ **(DV)**_ _: fine then I place two cards face down and end my turn._

 _Kaiser: I draw. Play the spell cost down, so by discarding a card I lower the level of all cards in my hand by two. Next I summon out Mind on Air (ATK/1000 DEF/1600) then I play monster reborn to summon out Angel Trumpeter in attack mode (ATK/1900 DEF/1600). Next I summon out cyber valley in attack mode (ATK/0 DEF/0) Now I tune my level four angel trumpeter with my level four mind on air and level one cyber valley to synchro summon Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier in attack mode (ATK/2700 DEF/2000)._

 _Adam_ _**(DV)**_ _: that monsters effect won't help you Firebrand is unaffected by monster effects or have you forgotten._

 _Kaiser: oh, I know but your graveyard and hand are still affected so I remove inferno from play and the card on the far left in your hand from play._

 _Adam_ _ **(DV)**_ _: very well, but you should know that you just sent Elemental Knight Trap master to the graveyard._

* * *

 _Elemental knight Trap master/ level 3, fire attributed, spellcaster-type with ATK/1000 DEF/200. When this card is in your graveyard, You can remove this card from play to activate any trap card from your hand or graveyard._

* * *

 _Kaiser: so why would that worry me?_

 _Adam_ _ **(DV)**_ _: because now I can activate any trap card from my hand or graveyard. So now I active the trap card rage of the guardians from my hand. Thanks to this card I can remove one guardian card in my graveyard from play and deal you damage equal to its attack points so I remove darkblaze from play._

 _Kaiser: which means I take…_

 _Adam_ _ **(DV)**_ _: 3000 points of damage_

 _Kaiser: 4000 LP - 1000 LP_

 _Adam_ _ **(DV)**_ _: now Firebrand attack that dragon with eternal fire flash._

 _Kaiser: 1000 LP - 0LP_

* * *

 _Adam_ _ **(DV)**_ _: 3500 LP_

 _Kaiser: 0 LP_

 _Winner: Adam_ _ **(DV)**_

* * *

Adam **(DV)** : now I shall send you to the deepest darkest void in all creation.

Kaiser: very well but answer me this who are you?

Adam **(DV)** : I am Firebrand!

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait for this chapter I have had a hard time coming up with them. there will be some more long breaks till I can get new stories posted**


	14. the set up

**Authors note: I just want to say that I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5ds or any of the characters or cards that are going to be used. Only those used by my own characters.**

* * *

Chapter 14: the set up

* * *

Last time…

Adam: Cora are you ok what's wrong?...

Jack: who the bloody hell are you. **(You can't tell me no one wanted me to make jack say bloody hell)..**

?: to you singer of the crimson dragon I am of no consequence but they the guardians of fire and light I am Kaiser...

Kaiser: I am, I was also the one tasked with capturing you and your brother when you were younger sadly I was only able to get one of you before your annoying father stopped me and saved your brother, unlike your mother, did with you...

Adam **((demonic voice) no help from darkblaze)** : you have just sealed your fate...

Adam **(DV)** : now I shall send you to the deepest darkest void in all creation.

Kaiser: very well but answer me this who are you?

Adam **(DV)** : I am Firebrand!...

/

Cora: what? But how?

 **Firebrand: because your brother wanted to punish this piece of filth for what he has done to his family so I just granted him his wish.**

Yusei: no I don't believe you the Adam I know would never want to do this to anyone.

/

inside of Adams mind.

Adam: Firebrand let me have control of my body again I wish to speak to him personally.

 **Firebrand: of course young guardian but I must warn you if you use my powers again if you aren't ready then I might as well be the end of you.**

Adam: thanks for the warning my friend.

/

back outside of Adams mind

Adam: Kaiser I am letting you go, but tell your master this. I am coming for him and he best be ready to feel my wrath.

Kaiser: very well young guardian.

and with that Kaiser disappeared before them and Adam starts to collapse. Before Yusei and Jack catches him

Jack: wow there mate.

Yusei: Adam are you all right?

Adam: not really, letting firebrand take control took a lot out of me, I just need some time to rest.

Crow: ok, man but when you're ready you still owe me a turbo duel.

Jack: as you do me.

Adam: I know, I know. Man, you guys might just be the end of me.

Yusei: now you know how I feel Adam

Jack & crow: and what's that supposed to mean.

after that, the whole group just burst out laughing except for Serena who looked at Adam with a worried look.

One week later after the duel with Kaiser.

in Paul's house

Paul: Adam, Cora... you better hurry up or you'll be late for school.

Cora: on my way uncle. Adam are you done yet?

after waiting thirty seconds

Cora: Adam, we are going to be late can you hurr... hey uncle Paul Adams not in his room.

Paul: I'll check the runner garage. Yep, his runner isn't there, Adam must have gone ahead.

Cora: you know would it kill him to write us a note telling us he left already.

/

with Adam

Adam: **(thinking out loud)** I wonder where she could be?

Serena: just turn around and you will see.

Adam: hey Serena you know if you told me where your house is I could have picked you up there.

/

Flashback to the weekend

Serena: Hey Adam, when school starts back up again, do you think you could give me a ride on your runner.

Adam: sure I can pick you up at your house and get us to school.

Serena: actually if you could pick me up at the Kiba dome I would appreciate that.

Adam: ok but why there and not your place?

Serena: because I don't want my parents to get the wrong idea or embarrass me.

Adam: ok then.

/

Back to the present

Serena: well let's get going shall we.

Adam: and going we shall.

/

at school

Ken: so where are Adam and Serena at they should be here by now?

Veronica: I don't know... wait here comes Adam and I think I see Serena on his runner with him.

as Adam pulls up at school the students turn to look at him and his runner and you could hear some of their conversations.

Male Student 1: man look at that runner where did Adam get that thing

Female student 1: he probably stole it from someone that satellite reject

as those two students were talking Paul came up behind them.

Paul: and what pray tell are you two talking about. **(He said that fully knowing what they were talking about)**

Male student 1: I was just wondering where Adam got that sweet runner.

Female student 1: and I said he probably stole it from someone.

Paul: well just to let you know that runner use to belong to Adams father, my brother.

Male student 1: wait use to, what happened to him.

Paul: he's died a long time ago protecting Adam. But I don't want to go into details and make you late to class.

Male & female student 1: right.

Paul: Adam the garage for the runners are past the course and to the right

Adam: got it thanks.

/

with Adam

Adam: well you guys head on to class while put my runner up ok.

Serena: Ok see ya, Adam.

Veronica: see ya.

Ken: see ya in class man.

/

In turbo dueling 101

Pro Soto: Mr. Mcallister can you tell me where did you get that runner you came into school on?

Adam: sure it actually belonged to my father.

Pro Soto: really and can you tell me and the class who gave it to you?

Adam: well it was left in the possession of a friend of my fathers who left it for my friend Yusei to find who gave it to me.

Pro Soto: you mean Yusei Fudo the winner of the fortune cup, Yusei fudo?

Adam: ya the one and only.

after saying that a bunch of the students started to talk to each other saying things like ya right, and do you think he could get his autograph for me.

Pro Soto: and I take it that you and Mr. fudo dueled each other.

Adam: ya we dueled after he gave me some cards to me a deck with.

Pro Soto: really and I take it he beat you in this duel then.

Adam: actually no he didn't I won.

a bunch of students started to murmur louder saying yeah right and I beat jack atlas.

Pro Soto: and do you have anyone else to prove what you said is true or not.

Adam: I could always ask Yusei if he could come and talk to the class if you would like and he will back me up. How does tomorrow sound?

Pro Soto: very well then, we shall see if you truly know Yusei fudo.

once class ended Cora came up to Adam and hit him hard

Adam: ow! what was that for?

Cora: for what you did during class.

Adam: what all I said was that I and Yusei dueled and that I won. Hey, I can't help it that they didn't like what they heard.

Cora: no the part when you said you're bringing Yusei to school tomorrow to back up your story.

Adam: what it's not like he has anything better to do.

Cora: just drop it.

/

The next day in advance summoning class

Pro McKnight: Adam can you tell me what monsters are used to summon Five-headed dragon?

Adam: sure, you need five dragon type monsters. And it can only be destroyed by a light attributed monster.

Pro McKnight: correct, now Serena can you tell the class what monsters are needed to sum...excuses me can I help you, sir.

the class turned to see who it was that interrupted professor McKnight. It was none other than Yusei, jack, and crow.

Yusei: yes you can I am looking for turbo dueling 101.

Adam: hey Yusei you're early this is advance summoning.

Yusei: hey Adam sorry about that

Pro McKnight: ah Mr. fudo while you're here can you tell the class how you use monsters with low attack points and low levels to synchro summon strong monsters.

Yusei: sure, to me no card is useless no matter what, back in the satellite when duel gangs ran the place me, Jack, Crow, Adam and our friend Kalen fought them and won many duels using low-level monsters. I still remember when Adam used two QuillBolt hedgehogs, tuningware and tune warrior to summon out GIGANTICASTLE and man I was surprised.

Jack: I think it's safe to say we all were.

Crow: ya those guys didn't stand a chance.

Pro McKnight: you mean that Adam dueled against these duel gangs with you three?

Yusei: ya, and let me tell you the three of us owe Adam our lives.

Crow: yeah, he saved our butts more times than I care to admit.

as Yusei, jack, and crow went on and on about the good old days Adam could hear the murmurs of his classmates talking about him and how surprised they are to hear what is being said.

Pro McKnight: well class that's it for today on to your next class.

Adam: Yusei, Jack, crow follow me turbo dueling 101 is this way.

when Adam entered the classroom the students that were already there who didn't know that Yusei and company were right behind him stopped talking when they saw him.

Pro Soto: well Mr. Mcallister it seems that Yusei fudo isn't here to back up your story now is he.

Adam: actually he is just right outside, Yusei, Jack, crow come on in.

everyone was dead silent when they walked in even professor Soto lost the smug look on his face.

Pro Soto: well it seems that you do know Yusei fudo, but that still doesn't mean that you beat him in a turbo duel.

Yusei: oh he did beat me in a duel.

Pro Soto: what?

Yusei: yeah he beat me in a turbo duel, Jack and Crow were both there and saw the whole thing.

Jack: yep I though Yusei was going to win against Adam this time I was wrong.

Crow: I am right there with ya jack. But man that runner that he's got has some serious horsepower behind it.

Yusei: yeah it does.

Crow: oh yeah Adam you owe me a duel.

Jack: some here.

Adam: well I can duel you guys right now I am in school.

Pro Soto: actually Mr. Mcallister this will be a good learning experience for the class to see a live turbo duel in action.

Adam: if you say so, professor. Crow you up for a duel?

Crow: you bet whenever you are.

Adam: meet me at the track in ten minutes I have to get my runner and deck ready.

Crow: sure thing man.

* * *

 **A/N: sorry if it seems rushed i am trying to catch up on** **alot that i didnt post**


	15. Adam Vs Crow

Authors note: I just want to say that I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5ds or any of the characters or cards that are going to be used. Only those used by my own characters.

* * *

Chapter 15: Adam Vs Crow

* * *

Last time...

Pro Soto: well it seems that you do know Yusei fudo, but that still doesn't mean that you beat him in a turbo duel.

Yusei: oh he did beat me in a duel.

Pro Soto: what?

Yusei: yeah he beat me in a turbo duel, Jack and Crow were both there and saw the whole thing.

Jack: yep I though Yusei was going to win against Adam this time but I was wrong.

Crow: I am right there with ya jack. But man that runner that he's got has some serious horsepower behind it.

Yusei: yeah it does.

Crow: oh yeah Adam you owe me a duel.

Jack: some here.

Adam: well I can duel you guys right now I am in school.

Pro Soto: actually Mr. Mcallister this will be a good learning experience for the class to see a live turbo duel in action.

Adam: if you say so, professor. Crow you up for a duel?

Crow: you bet whenever you are.

Adam: meet me at the track in ten minutes I have to get my runner and deck ready.

Crow: sure thing man.

/

Adam: well should I use my elemental deck or my decoy deck.

Serena: hey Adam can I talk to you?

Adam: hey Serena, yeah you can I'm just thinking about which deck to use against crow, I mean if I use my decoy deck it could take longer than it would with my elemental deck but then I would expose my self to our enemies.

Serena: go with the elemental deck.

when Serena said that Adam looked at her with a concerned look.

Adam: Serena are you alright?

Serena: yeah why wouldn't I be?

Adam: because you just told me to use my elemental deck. And you know why I can't.

Serena: Adam I have something that I need to tell you.

Adam: yeah Serena I'm all ears.

Serena: it's that **(she got caught up trying to tell Adam how she felt she didn't know how he would respond)** you don't want to keep crow waiting do you?

Adam: you're right I shouldn't, wish me luck out there.

Serena: you won't need it.

Adam: I know it's just that I feel better when I hear you say it.

after hearing that Serena started to blush like crazy and started to stutter

Serena: w...w...well g..go...good l...lu...luuu...luck out ther...there.

Adam: thanks **(man she looks amazing, I just wish I had the courage to tell her).**

 **Inferno: Adam you have faced down people who have tried to kill you and you're scared to tell Serena how you feel.**

 **Darkblaze: that's just sad**

Adam: shut up you two if I recall both of you have failed to tell Tempest and Maelstrom how you feel about them.

 **Inferno & Darkblaze: shut up**

/

Out on the track with Crow

Crow: you ready Adam?

Adam: that all depends.

Crow: depends on what?

Adam: if your prepared to lose or not.

Crow: let's let our dueling do the talking shall we?

Adam: we shall. Ready when you are professor.

Pro Soto: very well just so that both of you know this match will be recorded so we can go over it in the class to see what went wrong for both of you.

Crow: fine by me

Adam: ok. Ready crow

Crow: ready

* * *

 _Adam & Crow: lets duel _

_**Adam: 4000 LP / SP: 0**_

 _ **Crow: 4000 LP / SP: 0**_

* * *

Crow: I'll go first, I draw.

 **Adam & Crow: SP: 1**

Crow: first off I will summon Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame in attack mode (ATK/1800 DEF/1200) and because I have a Blackwing monster on my field I can summon this from my hand. Blackwing - Bora the spear in attack mode (ATK/1700 DEF/800). And I will end my turn with two cards face down. Over to you Adam.

Adam: my turn I draw.

 **Adam & Crow: SP: 2**

Adam: because I control no monsters on my field I can special summon this card from my hand. So I special summon Elemental Knight blessed archer to the field in defense mode (ATK/1200 DEF/2000). Next, I summon Elemental knight wind blade in attack mode (ATK/1700 DEF/1900) and due to his special ability, I can summon one warrior type monster to the field so come forth elemental knight Legion (ATK/1500 DEF/1500).

/

Meanwhile up in the stands

Random student: where did he get those cards?

Yusei: looks like Adam is starting to get serious wouldn't you say, Jack?

Jack: yep looks like our old pal crow is in for it.

/

Back to the duel

Adam: now I tune my level five blessed archer and my level four legion to synchro summon Elemental knight Alabaster Titan in attack mode (ATK/2900 DEF/2500)

* * *

 _Elemental knight Alabaster Titan/level 9, earth attributed warrior/synchro type with ATK/2900 and DEF/2500. This card gains 100 ATK points for every card that is removed from play. When this card is destroyed summon all the monsters used to summon this card._

* * *

Crow: wow when did you get this heavy hitter man?

Adam: when I woke up after I found my sister.

Crow: well too bad he won't be around for long because I activate the trap Icarus arrow.

Adam: ok I'll bite what does it do?

Crow: what it does is let's me send one winged beast-type monster on my field to the graveyard to destroy two cards on the field so I chose to send Blackwing - bora the spear to the graveyard to destroy your Titan and your windblade.

Adam: I activate my titan's effect when it is destroyed I can summon back the monsters used to summon him so welcome back blessed archer and legion. Next, I place two cards facedown and end my turn. Your up crow.

Crow: I draw.

 **Adam & Crow: SP: 3**

Crow: I summon Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak in defense mode (ATK/700 DEF/1500). Now I tune my level four shura the blue flame with Kochi the daybreak to synchro summon Black-Winged Dragon in attack mode (ATK/2800 DEF/1600).

Adam: CROW! You have been holding out on me when did you get him.

Crow: not too long ago amazing isn't it.

Adam: you got that right. Oh, by the way, I activate the trap steadfast formation.

Crow: ok now I'll bite what does that do.

Adam: well first it changed the battle position of all monsters on the field to defense mode.

* * *

 _Steadfast formation/trap. When activate change the battle position of all monster on the field to defense mode. __

* * *

 _Crow: aw man fine I guess I'll just place a card facedown and end my turn._

 _Adam: my turn now I draw._

 **Adam & Crow: SP: 4 **

Adam: I summon out elemental knight fiz to the field in defense mode (ATK/1000 DEF/100). And now I special summon elemental knight sunforge Lancer in attack mode (ATK/2000 DEF/2000). Now I tune my level five lancer with my level three fiz to synchro summon Elemental grandmaster z'ir in attack mode (ATK/3000 DEF/3000). Now I activate the trap level retuning and lower blessed archers level by two. Now I retune my level four legion with now level three blessed archer to synchro summon elemental knight lionheart (ATK/3000 DEF/2500).

* * *

 _Elemental knight fiz/level 3 fire attributed warrior-type/Tuner with ATK/1000 and DEF/100. When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard draw one card._

 _Elemental knight lionheart/level 7 earth attributed warrior-type with ATK/3000 and DEF/2500._ _When this card attacks a monster in defense mode your opponent can't activate any trap card; when this card destroys a monster by battle add one warrior-type monster from your deck to your hand._

* * *

Crow: ok that last one is a new one. Where did you get him?

Adam: oh him I have had him since the very beginning back in the satellite.

* * *

 **A/N: well this one is going to be a two-parter so let me know what you all think about this story so far and if you have any cards you want my character to use or if you want to see any of the other characters duel let me know**


	16. the leader Revealed

**Authors note: I just want to say that I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5ds or any of the characters or cards that are going to be used. Only those used by my own characters.**

* * *

Chapter 16: the leader revealed

* * *

Last time...  
Adam: ok. Ready crow  
Crow: ready

* * *

 **Adam & Crow: lets duel**  
 **Adam: 4000 LP / SP: 0**

 **Crow: 4000 LP / SP: 0**

* * *

Crow: I summon Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak in defense mode (ATK/700 DEF/1500). Now I tune my level four shura the blue flame with Kochi the daybreak to synchro summon Black-Winged Dragon in attack mode (ATK/2800 DEF/1600).  
Adam: I summon out elemental knight fiz to the field in defense mode (ATK/1000 DEF/100). And now I special summon elemental knight sunforge Lancer in attack mode (ATK/2000 DEF/2000). Now I tune my level five lancer with my level three fiz to synchro summon Elemental grandmaster z'ir in attack mode (ATK/3000 DEF/3000). Now I activate the trap level retuning and lower blessed archers level by two. Now I retune my level four legion with now level three blessed archer to synchro summon elemental knight lionheart (ATK/3000 DEF/2500).  
Crow: ok that last one is a new one. Where did you get him?  
Adam: oh him I have had him since the very beginning back in the satellite.

/

Unknown location  
Luke: master Kaiser has failed us and the guardian of fire has emerged what do we do.  
?: I will take care of this matter my self.  
Luke: no master allow me or one of the others to take care of this matter.  
?: NO! I will do it.  
Luke: as you wish master.

/

Back at the duel academy track in the stands  
Cora: aaahhh!  
Pro Soto: ms. Mcallister are you alright?  
Cora: Jack tell Adam he's coming  
Jack: Yusei, it's happening again tell Adam and crow to stop their duel and get up here fast.  
Yusei: got it jack. Adam, crow Cora's in pain just like last time. Adam, she said he's coming. Whoever he is he must be powerful.  
Adam: on our way Yusei.

* * *

 **Adam: 4000 LP / SP: 4**  
 **Crow: 4000 LP / SP: 4**  
 **Winner: none**

* * *

Adam: Serena is Cora ok?  
Serena: I don't know all she is saying is he is coming but who is he?  
out of nowhere, a pillar of dark energy erupted from the ground only ten yards away from Adam and Serena  
?: I would be him.  
Adam: that voice, it's familiar.  
?: my voice should be considering last you heard it was from your sister's mouth after you defeated her.  
Adam: you, you're the one behind all of this.

 **In the stands professor, Soto and the class along with Jack, Yusei, and Cora looked at the mysterious figure in fear and surprised**  
Random student: (scared voice) who's that?  
Cora: he's the reason why Adam and I are orphans

/  
 **Somewhere in the academy**

Random student: what was that?  
Ken: I don't know but I have a bad feeling about it  
 **Twilight: ken, Adam,** and **Cora need our help the one responsible is here.**  
Ken: who?  
 **Twilight: the one that is behind the deaths of Adam and Cora's parents is here.**  
Ken: hold on Cora I am on my way.  
Ken: Veronica, Adam, and Cora need our help pronto.  
Veronica: why? what's going on?  
Ken: the person who is behind Adams and Cora's parent's deaths is here. And Adam needs our help.

/

 **Back at the track**  
Adam: tell me who the hell you are now! **(The rage in Adams' voice could be heard all the way in the stands and it scared the spectators even more)**  
?: where are my manners my name is Tatsuya Hubbard. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Adam and you Serena.  
Adam: you have just saved me the trouble of hunting you down.  
Tatsuya: now, now can't we be civil about this?  
 **Adam (with the guardian's voices): civil went out the door the moment you had my parents killed.**  
Tatsuya: yes, their deaths were unnecessary.  
Serena: if you want the guardians that Adam has you'll have to go through me first.  
Adam: Serena no. It has to be me.  
Serena: tell me why it has to be you? Why not me, or Veronica, or Ken?  
Adam: because I have lost too many people I care for I will not lose you as well.

 **After saying that Serena was at a loss for words and blushing like crazy and in the stands you could just barely hear Cora say it's about damn time you told her.**  
Serena: Adam i...  
Adam: Serena you can tell me later right now I have to do this.  
Tatsuya: well now that's that done on to business. Hand over all the guardians that are in your possession and I will leave you alone and never return.  
Adam: let's see now that will happen between the hours of never and over my dead body.  
Tatsuya: fine the hard way it is, if you win this duel you get the demonic guardians of earth, ice, lightning, and wind that are in my possession but if I win I get the guardians in your possession and your soul. Agreed  
Serena: Adam don't do it.  
Adam: I am sorry Serena. I accept.

* * *

 **Adam & Tatsuya: duel**  
 **Adam: 4000 LP**  
 **Tatsuya: 4000 LP**

* * *

/  
 **Inferno: be careful Adam he is stronger than those that you have faced in the past. He will use the powers of chaos to destroy you from the inside out.**  
Adam: thanks for the heads up inferno.

Tatsuya: I will go first I draw. From my hand, I play the continuous spell card chaotic burst. Now when I summon a monster with chaotic in its name this card gets a chaotic counter put on it and when that counter count reaches ten then the fun will begin. Next, I place three cards face down and summon chaotic mage Fudoki (ATK/1500 DEF/1600). And now due to Fudokis ability, I can summon chaotic knight shadow lord from my deck in defense mode (ATK/1700 DEF/1500). And now I end my turn.  
 **Chaotic burst: sc: 2**

* * *

 _Chaotic burst/continuous spell card. put one counter on this card for every; 500 points of damage you and your opponent takes. Every time a monster with chaotic in its name is summoned. Remove counters from this card to only activate the effects of monsters with chaotic in their names._

 _Chaotic mage Fudoki/level 3, dark attributed, spellcaster-type with ATK/1500 and DEF/1600. When this card is summoned while you have chaotic burst in play then you can summon one chaotic knight from your deck in defense mode._

 _Chaotic knight shadow lord/level 4, dark attributed, warrior-type with ATK/1700 and DEF/1500._  
 _When chaotic burst has more than ten counters on it you can activate one of two effects: remove any number of counters from chaotic burst to increase this card's attack points by 500 for every counter removed; remove ten counters to deal damage to your opponent equal to one card on the field_.

* * *

Adam: my turn I draw. Because I control no monster I can special summon elemental knight Blessed archer in defense mode (ATK/1800 DEF/2000). NNext, play the spell card demonic summons to summon demonic knight cursed archer from my deck in attack mode (ATK/2100 DEF/1500).  
 **Adam: 4000 LP - 3500 LP**  
 **Chaotic burst: sc: 2 - 3**  
Adam: why did chaotic burst gain a counter.  
Tatsuya: I am glad you noticed. You see for every 500 points of damage we take chaotic burst gains one counter.  
Adam: fine. Now I play the spell card call to arms, this allows me to summon two monsters to my field as long as they have elemental or demonic in their names. So come forth elemental synchron (ATK/200 DEF/100) and demonic synchron (ATK/200 DEF/100). Now I tune my level three elemental synchron with my level five blessed archer to synchro summon Elemental Guardian of Fire Inferno in attack mode (ATK/3000 DEF/2500), and now I tune my level three demonic synchron with level five cursed archer to synchro summon the Demonic Guardian of Fire Darkblaze in attack mode (ATK/3000 DEF/2500). Now cursed archers effect activates I summon him back to the field in defense mode and the level three tuner monster azure synchron (ATK/100 DEF/100) In defense mode. And because azure synchron was summoned while darkblaze is on the field I can summon one level one demonic knight from my deck. So come forth demonic knight azure scout (ATK/100 DEF/100). Now I tune my level eight demonic guardian with my level one azure scout and my level one azure synchron, from the black flames of darkness comes the dark blue flames of destruction arise demonic guardian of the azure flames - azureblaze (ATK/4000 DEF/3500).

* * *

 _Demonic Guardian of The azure flames - Azureblaze/ level 10, fire attributed, warrior/synchro/effect with ATK/4000 DEF/3500. Azure synchron + Demonic Guardian of Fire darkblaze + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters. When this card is summoned draw one card for every card used to summon this card. When this card attacks your opponent they can't activate any spells or trap cards till after the damage step. This card can't be destroyed by battle_

 _Azure synchron/ level 1, dark attributed, warrior/tuner with ATK/100 and DEF/100. When this card is summoned while you control demonic guardian of fire darkblaze you can summon one level one demonic knight from your deck, hand or graveyard to the field._  
 _Demonic knight azure scout/ level 1, dark attributed, warrior-type with ATK/100 and DEF/100_

* * *

Tatsuya: well Well well azureblaze has finally shown up what's next, is crimson flare going to make an appearance.  
Adam: why don't you wait and see because now because azureblaze was successfully summoned I draw a card for every monster used to summon him so I draw three cards. Next I, summon out crimson synchron in attack mode (ATK/100 DEF/100) and now because infernos on my field when crimson synchron was summoned I can summon one level one monster to my field so welcome elemental knight crimson knife (ATK/200 DEF/300). Now I tune my level one crimson knife with my elemental guardian and level one crimson synchron to synchro summon Elemental Guardian of The Crimson Fire crimson flare inferno (ATK/4000 DEF/3500). And now I draw three cards because he was successfully summoned.  
Tatsuya: well, it's time I got serious. I activate the trap chaotic counter blast. I place two chaotic counters on one card for every monster on your field with 2000 or more attack points.  
 **Chaotic burst: sc: 3 - 7**  
Adam: fine, inferno attack that chaotic mage, go crimson flare blast.  
 **Tatsuya: 4000 LP - 1500 LP**  
 **Chaotic burst: sc: 7 - 12**  
Tatsuya: thank you, now chaotic burst has 12 counters on it which means shadow lords effect now activates.  
Adam: what!  
Tatsuya: yes now I remove ten counters to activate shadow lords effect. I can increase its attack points by 500 for every counter that is removed.  
 **Shadow lord: ATK/1700 - ATK/6700**  
 **Chaotic burst: sc: 12 - 2**

/

 **In the stands**  
Jack: wait, because he removed ten that means.  
Yusei: shadow lord now has an extra 5000 attack points.  
Cora: which means shadow lords is the tuffets monster on the field with an attack of 6700.  
Crow: come on Adam I know you can pull through this.

/

 **On the field**  
Serena: come on Adam think of something you can't lose you just can't.  
 **Tempest: Serena, I don't want to be the one to say it but he is just toying with Adam.**  
Serena: what makes you say that?  
 **Tempest: shadow lord has a second effect by removing ten counters from chaotic burst he can deal damage equal to the attack points of one monster on the field. That includes azureblaze and crimson flare.**  
Serena: but why would he do that?  
 **Tempest: I don't know but let's hope Adam can pull through.**

/

 **Back to the duel**  
Adam: I activate the spell card the eight gates. With this, all monsters on my field gain an extra 1000 attack points.  
 **demonic knight cursed archer: ATK/2100 - ATK/3100**  
 **Demonic Guardian of The azure flames - Azureblaze: ATK/4000 - ATK/5000**  
 **Elemental Guardian of The Crimson Fire crimson flare inferno: ATK/4000 - ATK/5000**  
Adam: and next I play the equip spell Hex Blade and equip it onto chaotic knight shadow lord.  
Tatsuya: and why would you do that?  
Adam: because any monster equipped with hex blade loses attack point equal to its level times 200.  
 **Chaotic knight shadow lord: ATK/6700 - ATK/5900**  
Tatsuya: it's still not enough all of your monsters are still too weak.  
Adam: fine. I place three cards face down and end my turn.

* * *

 _chaotic counter blast/normal trap. When this card is activates put two chaotic counters on chaotic burst for every monster with 2000 or more attack points on your opponent's field._

 _The eight gates/ normal spell. Increase the attack points of all monsters on your side of the field by 1000 attack points till your third standby phase after this cards activation._

 _Hex blade/equip spell. Any monster equipped with this card loses attack points equal to its level times 200._

* * *

Tatsuya: good my turn I draw. I think I'll start by activating my facedown card. Chaotic calling. This allows me to put three counters on chaotic burst and draw a card. Next, I summon my chaotic necromancer in attack mode (ATK/1800 DEF/1500). And with its effect, I will bring back chaotic mage Fudoki in defense mode (ATK/1500 DEF/1600).  
 **Chaotic burst: sc: 2 - 7**  
Tatsuya: now shadow lord destroy that demonic knight. Go chaotic shadow strike.  
Adam: aahhhhhhhh. why did that damage feel so real?  
 **Adam: 3500 LP - 700 LP**  
 **Chaotic burst: sc: 7 - 12**  
Tatsuya: because your soul is on the line which means any battle damage you take is real.  
Adam: **(breathing heavily)** then I have to be more careful

Serena: Adam no.  
Jack: come on mate you can do it. You've been through worst.  
Yusei: come on Adam have faith in your cards and in your self.  
Crow: ADAM! DON'T LOSE REMEMBER WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN TO MARTHA AND ROSE AND ALL THE OTHER KIDS!

Adam: that's right I have people counting on me. I can't lose, I won't lose.  
Tatsuya: big talk from someone about to lose. It's about time I end this duel. Because I have 12 counters on chaotic burst shadow lords other effects will now activate. By removing ten counters you take damage equal to the attack points of one monster on the field. I think I might choose elemental guardian of the crimson fire. So that 4000 points of damage.

Serena: no Adam!  
Core: no.

Adam: hey crow, jack, Yusei. Take care of them for me ok.  
Crow: Adam.  
Jack: will do mate.  
Yusei: Adam don't quit.  
Adam: sorry Yusei, sorry Cora...I am Sorry Serena.  
 **Adam: 700 LP - 0 LP**

* * *

 **Adam: 0 LP**  
 **Tatsuya: 1500 LP**  
 **Winner: Tatsuya**

* * *

 **that moment Ken and Veronica showed up with the rest of the school.**  
Ken: what the hell.  
Veronica: Serena what's going on.  
Serena: Adam lost.  
Paul & pro McKnight: WHAT!  
Serena: he lost the duel to the person who is hunting us and now he lost the guardians and his soul.  
Tatsuya: ah, overseers it has been a long till now, hasn't it?  
Paul: you're behind this?  
Tatsuya: yes now I believe I won not only your nephews guardians but the others as well and his very soul.  
 **Adam started to stand up very weakly and started to glow a bright and dark color and speak in a deep almost demonic voice.**  
 **Adam: you have only won his soul.**  
Tatsuya: and who might you be?  
 **Adam: the very source of creation. Elemental deity of creation electros.**  
Tatsuya: ah he has come at last Electros. But if you must know the boy bet his soul and the guardians on this duel and lost so they are mine or else would you mine I take the girls soul instead of the guardians.  
 **At that moment he looks right at Serena and she started to hover towards him uncontrollably. But Adam grabbed her.**  
Adam: you can take her over my dead body. You have taken almost everyone I love I won't let you take her as well. I assume that was a pawn of yours that attacked me back in the satellite.  
Tatsuya: it was.  
Adam: well then you can take the guardians and Serena's soul. OVER...MY...DEAD...BODY!  
Tatsuya: very well then I will just take your soul.  
 **At that moment Adams body collapsed to the ground like a bag of rock. When that happened Serena raced to his side.**  
Serena: Adam please don't go. I never got the chance to tell you...to tell you how I feel.  
Adam: *cough*...Serena come *cough* closer.  
 **As she did that Adam whispered something into her ear that made her gasp with surprise and cry in sadness before he just stopped moving altogether.**  
Serena: Adam, come on Adam stay with me, please. ADAM, ADAM NNNNNOOOOOO!

 **When she did that the area itself became silent as Tatsuya made his leave with Adams soul.**

* * *

 **A/N: well I know many who actually read this will be saying what the fuck, you can do that. well, I can and if you are like any true Yugioh fan you know that a person who loses their soul can still get it back.**


	17. Revelations

Authors note: I just want to say that I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5ds or any of the characters or cards that are going to be used. Only those used by my own characters.

* * *

Chapter 17: revelations

* * *

Adam: where am I?

 **?: you have been taken to the world between worlds.**

Adam: how did I get here?

 **?: you lost your duel which means you also lost your soul?**

Adam: wait if I lost my soul the shouldn't I be dead right now?

 **?: yes but you have a strong connection to duel spirits and the the forces of creation that your soul is not gone only trapped in a card.**

Adam: so I am trapped in a card, but what about my friends, my family?

 **?: they are safe but they are in pain of your loss. Would you like to see them**.

 **The mysterious voice shows Adam what happened shortly after his soul was lost.**

Serena: Adam, come on Adam stay with me please. ADAM, ADAM NNNNNOOOOOOO.

Paul: Serena there's nothing we can do his soul is gone.

Ken: but how is that possible.

Pro McKnight: it's possible when one bets it one the line in a shadow game.

Yusei: you mean the same games that yugi motto the king of games played against Pegasus.

Pro McKnight: the very same, but we can still get his soul back.

Serena: how?

Paul: by doing the one thing I never wanted to do ever again...go to the shadow realm.

 **Back with Adam and the mysterious voice**

Adam: what the fuck is the shadow realm?

 **?: it is a place of suffering where people could be and are sent to.**

Adam: ok now who the hell are you?

 **?: where are my manners my name is equinox the elemental deity of balance.**

Adam: the elemental deity of balance, but I thought that was the name of the guardians of light and shadows combined form.

 **Equinox: no that is my youngest child but now is not the time to be talking about we have to train you so you can be ready when the time comes.**

Adam: wait what do you mean train me and when what time comes. What the hell are you talking about?

 **Equinox: all shall be revealed in time.**

/

 **Three days have past since the attack and everyone is grieving in their own way but Serena has locked herself in Adams room at Paul's apartment.**

Paul: hey Cora how is Serena doing?

Cora: as well as she can given how she felt about Adam.

Ken: yeah I know Adam must have felt the same way about her.

Cora: and how would you know how he felt about her?

Ken: didn't you see the look on her face before...he stoped.

 **after saying that the whole group started to become depressed while in Adams room.**

Serena: (with tears in her eyes) A...Adam w...why did you h...have to go and be a God damn hero. Why didn't I tell you how I felt when I had the chance.

 **Flashback**

 _Adam: *cough*...Serena come *cough* closer. I want you to take care of my cards and my runner I leave them to you, as well as the guardians. (Before Adam stoped moving) Serena I love you..._

 **End Flashback**

Serena: why didn't I tell you that I love you Adam

 **With tempest and the fire guardians**

 **Tempest: I feel sorry for her I truly do.**

 **Inferno: yes I know the pain of not telling someone how you feel before you lose them.**

 **Darkblaze: it a good thing that he I trusted us to her before his soul was taken.**

 **Inferno: but then why do I feel his presence in this world in between the worlds.**

 **Tempest: perhaps a part of his soul escaped and is making his way back to us.**

 **Inferno: perhaps but let's not tell anyone we don't want to get their hopes up only to have them crushed.**

 **Tempest: agreed**

 **Darkblaze: agreed**

 **back with Cora and the rest of them.**

*Knock*...*knock*...*knock*

Paul: I'll get it.

 **at the front door**

Paul: hello how can I help you.

?: hello my name is Robert Ross, I was told that my daughter was here, may I come in?

Paul: yes you may, and your daughter is here she is just grieving Mr. Ross.

Robert: please just call me Rob, and why is she grieving?

Cora: hey uncle Paul who's this?

Paul: Cora this is Serena's father Rob. Rob this is my niece Cora Mcallister.

Cora: it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Ross.

Rob: likewise, but why is my daughter grieving?

Paul: you see my nephew Adam was...in an accident and his condition has improved but he is in a coma and hasn't woken up. And well she must have had strong feelings for him.

Rob: I see, well I you can point me to where she is I would like to comfort my daughter.

Paul: sure I'll take you to her but she is pretty broken up about it.

 **(I am skipping this part because I can I honestly have had writers block for a long while)**

Rob: thank you for taking care of my daughter while she is like this.

Paul: it's no problem and honestly she help my nephew heal from being alone for a long while.

Rob: how so?

Paul: Adam was left to an orphanage in the satellite, my brother took him there after the death of his mother and there his father died not to long after arriving in the satellite separated from his twin sister.

Rob: how terrible, I can see why she likes him now. He must have had a strong will to survive all that.

Paul: he reminded me of his father alway having a will of iron.

Rob: well please take care of her.

Paul: like she was my own.

 **With Serena**

?: Serena can you hear me?

Serena: who's there, and where are you?

?: it's me Adam well a piece of my soul anyway.

Serena: what how can that be?

Adam: before my soul way taken I put a piece of it in something that I left to you.

Serena: your deck.

Adam: exactly my deck. I put a piece of my own soul into my entire deck so please if you ever use it or any cards from my deck just now I will be there with you. Oh and don't tell the others about this I don't want them to freak out.

* * *

a/n: hey guys sorry for the long wait i have just been busy with work and school so sorry for the lack of posting


	18. The forces of destiny

Authors note: I just want to say that I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5ds or any of the characters or cards that are going to be used. Only those used by my own characters.

* * *

Chapter 18: the forces of destiny

* * *

 **In the world between dimensions**

Adam: why do I have to keep training like I am about to fight a war?

 **Equinox: because through you the singular entity that created the whole of creation will be recreated and you must be ready for that burden.**

Adam: are you talking about Electros?

 **Equinox: no the being I am talking about created me, and from me both electros and Deimos, and from them the guardians. This being is so powerful that the powers of chaos went dormant for millennia until he himself went dormant. He hasn't awakened yet but when he does you must be ready.**

Adam: what will happen to me if this happens

 **Equinox: if you aren't ready you will die, but if you are it will be just like the times you let the others control your body.**

Adam: then let's get to it.

 **After what seems like forever for Adam. Two months have passed with Serena as she keeps hold of Adams possessions.**

Serena: Adam I miss you.

 _Adam spirit: Serena my soul is with you I will always be with you no matter what. I think it's time to track him down though._

Serena: are you sure I am ready. I mean I made a new deck with yours cards and mine but...

 _Adam spirit: yes I do, you are more than ready. Just believe in yourself and in the deck that we made together and you will be just fine._

Serena: Adam thank you for being there for me.

 **Location unknown**

Luke: master when are we going to strike

Tatsuya: easy now Luke we may have the boys soul but he some how left a piece of it with them, so we must tread carefully.

Luke: yes my master.

?: allow me to go my master and get the wind guardian at lest.

Tatsuya: very well go hunt them down Emma.

 **Outside of the hospital**

Serena: I just hope that I can do it.

Emma: hey Serena what's up?

Serena: hey Emma where have you been.

Emma: all over the place but that doesn't answer my question.

Serena: it's Adam his soul was taken.

Emma: oh I am so sorry, hey I have a good idea follow me.

Serena: ok Emma.

 **After following Emma to what seemed like an abandoned factory.**

Serena: hey Emma what are we doing here?

Emma: oh this just makes it easier to duel you.

Serena: why do you want to duel me Emma?

Emma: to help you release some of your pent up emotions of course.

 **Inside of Serena's head**

 **Tempest: Serena be on guard something is off here.**

Serena: are you sure tempest.

 _Adam's spirit: yes Serena something is off with Emma just be careful ok._

Serena: I will Adam

 **Outside Serena's head**

Serena: sure sounds like fun.

Emma: good so get ready Serena.

* * *

 _Serena & Emma: lets duel _

_**Serena: 4000 LP**_

 _ **Emma: 4000 LP**_

* * *

Emma: I think I will start us off. I draw. I think I will start off by placing a card face down in defense mode and two cards face down and end my turn.

Serena: ok I draw. **(Adam I won't let you down)** from my hand I play the spell card call to arms. Thanks to this spell I can summon out two monsters as long as they have either elemental or demonic in their names so come forth elemental knight long bow (ATK/1800 DEF/1900) in defense mode and demonic knight moon blade (ATK/1000 DEF/1000) in defense mode now I sacrifice moon blade to summon out elemental knight twin sword (ATK/2000 DEF/1000) in attack mode. Now twin sword destroy that face down monster.

 **Emma: 4000 LP - 3800 LP**

 **When the attack landed Serena saw a monster of chaos**

Serena: what was that monster Emma?

Emma: oh The was my chaotic necromancer (ATK/1500 DEF/1800). It was a gift from my father, I believe you know him his name is Tatsuya.

* * *

Chaotic Necromancer/ level three, dark attributed, zombie/spellcaster-type with ATK/1500 and DEF/1800. When this card is in your graveyard you can summon any chaotic monster who's level is equal to or lower than this cards level to the field from your deck in defense mode.

* * *

Serena: that mad mans your dad.

Emma: I sorry but don't call my father a mad man. After all what my father has done is nothing compared to what your dad has done when he took part in that ener-D reactor that destroyed the city.

Serena: my dad never was apart of that and you now it.

 **Unbeknownst to them both Ken was watching this duel from the shadows as well was Cora.**

Cora: that bitch will pay for what her father did to my brother.

Ken: let's let Serena do that for you. Because I think she is more pissed off.

Cora: you may be right but I still want a piece of her myself.

 **Back to the duel**

Serena: you and your father will pay for what you did to Adam.

 **In the world between dimensions**

Adam: what's this feeling?

 **Equinox: it seems that someone is trying to reach out to you to bring your soul back to the realm of the living.**

Adam: but who would have that kind of power.

 **Equinox: I believe that the forces of destiny wants you to be back, and right on time too because you have completed your training here. I can send you back or I could send you to where the portion of your soul is now.**

Adam: send me to the portion of my soul.

 **Back in the real world the duel continued with Serena summoning tempest and having elemental knight blessed archer and demonic knight cursed archer, while Emma activated chaotic burst and summoned out chaotic shadow lord and dealt Serena 2000 points of damage.**

 **Serena: 2000 LP**

 **Emma: 2800 LP**

 **Chaotic burst: SC: 7**

Emma: I activate the spell chaotic desalination. With this card I send three cards with chaotic in their name from my deck to the graveyard to destroy all your monsters.

Serena: I activate Tempests effect by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard to negate your spells activation and destroy it.

 **As Serena went to send a card from her hand to the graveyard she realized that it was the last card in her hand.**

Emma: good now I activate my trap rise of the chaotic lords. Thanks to this card I can summon out two more chaotic shadow lords. This is the end for you Serena.

 **Chaotic burst: SC: 7 - 9**

Serena: Adam I am sorry I failed you. At least we will be together in the next world.

 **A bright light filled the room as a voice filled the room. But with Tatsuya he saw that the card that held Adams soul was disappearing.**

Adam: or we could be together here and now.

Serena: Adam but how?

Adam: I was given a chance by the deity of balance Equinox.

Serena: equinox...How?

Emma: who care you both will fall.

Adam: allow me to finish this duel ok Serena.

Serena: sure good luck and when you win I have a gift for you.

Adam: I can't wait.

* * *

chaotic desalination/normal spell. Send three cards with chaotic in their name from your deck to the grave yard to destroy all monsters on your opponents field.

Rise of the chaotic lords/normal trap you can summon out two chaotic shadow lords from your deck, hand or graveyard to the field

in attack mode.

* * *

 _ **Adam: 2000 LP**_

 _ **Emma: 2800 LP**_

Adam: I activate a facedown winds of the guardians. Thanks to this trap by sending a monster on my field to the graveyard I can destroy one card on the field and I chose chaotic burst also I can draw a card. Now that that's gone I will use the effect of elemental knight trap master by removing him from play I can activate a trap from my graveyard. And the One I am choosing is call of the fire guardians. Now by sending any number of monsters on the field to the graveyard I can summon out any fire attributed monsters in my extra deck. So by sending blessed archer to the graveyard I can summon out the Elemental Guardian of Fire Inferno (ATK/3000 DEF/2500).

Emma: fine I end my turn.

Adam: my turn I draw. **(As he did his draw the top card of his deck was Glowing)** Good I summon out the tuner monster elemental knight vortex (ATK/1300 DEF/1400) next I play the spell card winds of destiny. Thanks to this card both of the guardians on my side of the field levels are lowered to level three. Now I tune my level three vortex with both of my level three guardians to summon out a monster born from the love that me and Serena have for each other. COME FORTH ELEMENTAL GUARDIAN OF THE BURING WINDS FIRESTORM (ATK/3500 DEF/3000).

* * *

 _Winds of the guardians/normal trap. Send one card on your side of the field to the graveyard to destroy one card on the field._

 _Call of the Fire guardians/normal trap. Tribute one monster on your side of the field to summon one fire attributed monster in your extra deck and summon it._

 _Elemental knight vortex/level three wind attributed fair-type tuner with ATK/1300 and DEF/1400._

 _Winds of destiny/spell. Chose two cards on your side of the field and lower their levels to three; if the monsters had guardian in their names draw two cards if they leave the field._

 _Elemental Guardian of The Burning Winds Firestorm/ level nine, fire attributed, warrior/synchro type, with ATK/3500 DEF/3000. 1 wind Tuner + 1 non-Tuner FIRE monsterand 1 non-Tuner Wind monster. When this card is synchro summoned by using Elemental Guardian of Wind Tempest and Elemental Guardian of Fire Inferno destroy two cards on the field. If this card attacks your opponent directly you can summon one wind or fire attributed monster from your graveyard. This card can't be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

 _Emma: where did that come from?_

Adam: it came from the feeling that me and Serena have for each other. And now the other effect of winds of destiny, if it was used on any monster with guardian in its name then I can draw two cards. Next because Firestorm was summoned using tempest and inferno I can destroy two cards on the field, so I chose two of your shadow lords. Now Firestorm attack the last shadow lord, go blazing wind strike.

 **Emma: 2800 LP - 1000 LP**

Adam: next I place two cards facedown and end my turn.

Emma: and it shall be your last turn I draw.

Adam: now I activate my trap blind fury. Here's how it works I check the top three cards of my deck and you get to chose which cards are sent to the graveyard and which is added to my hand. But here's the catch, if it's a monster card you let me keep you take damage equal to its attack points, if you don't then I take damage equal to its attack points. Now pick a card.

Emma: fine I chose the one in the middle.

Adam: you chose the demonic knight moon blade with 1000 attack points. You lose.

* * *

Blind fury/normal trap. Check the top three cards of your deck, your opponent chooses which cards get sent to the graveyard and which are added to your hand. If the card your opponent lets you keep is a monster they take damage equal to the monsters attack points. Is the monster is sent to the graveyard you take the damage instead.

* * *

 _ **Adam: 2000 LP**_

 _ **Emma: 0 LP**_

 _ **Winner: Adam**_

* * *

Emma: how could I lose to you?

Adam: because I swore that I wouldn't let anything happen to the ones I love.

Serena: now why did you do this Emma I thought we were friends.

Emma: because I knew that you would be looking for the other guardians as soon as I saw you play tempest for the first time. And low and behold you brought me to the one that got away.

Adam: so that's why I felt something different from you during this duel you were conflicted because over the years you two became genuine friends and you didn't want to destroy that friendship but didn't want to disappoint your father.

Emma: yes.

 **Incoming Cora with Ken trying to hold her back.**

Cora: LET ME AT THAT BITCH!

Ken: Cora you need to calm down.

Cora: that bitch is toast.

Adam: Cora calm down now.

Serena: oh yeah Adam I almost forgot. "SLAP"

 **Serena just slapped Adam as hard as she could right in the face sending him into a wooden crate.**

ken: that had to of hurt.

Adam: …pretty birdie…"shacking his head to regain his senses" what was that fo…

 **Adam was then cut off by Serena kissing him full on the lips and Adam just returned it.**

Cora: as I said before it's about damn time.

Ken: your right and time for me to do this.

Cora: do what…

 **Cora was cut off by Ken kissing her on the check**

Ken: do that.

Cora: and again about god damn time. If you hadn't done that I would have.

Serena: the slap was for doing what you did at duel academy. The kiss was because…well I don't have a real reason for it.

Adam: good. Emma tell your father that he didn't lose just me but the guardians he had in his possession when I escaped.

Everyone: WHAT!

Adam: yes they are here with me the demonic guardians of earth, lightning, and wind. They are free from his control.

Emma: fine I will tell him, but just so you know I had no clue that he was behind your parents deaths, I hope you know that.

Adam: I do.

 **After Emma left Cora and Ken decided to give them some time together**

Adam: Serena, I am sorry I put you through this but I just couldn't lose you. I hope you can forgive me.

Serena: Adam, I already have.

 **Somewhere in the dimension between worlds**

 _?: he has gotten stronger since he was training with You equinox._

 _Equinox: yes he has but I think it has more to do with wanting to protect her, don't you think,_

 _Aether._

 _Aether: yes I do, and I feel bad for them for what has to happen in order to defeat this threat._

 _Equinox: true but must I remind you that his destiny isn't set in stone he could change it with her help._

 _Aether: true but I hope he is ready for when the time comes for his final battle._


	19. What the heart wants

Authors note: I just want to say that I don't own Yu-gi-oh 5ds or any of the characters or cards that are going to be used. Only those used by my own characters.

* * *

Chapter 19: what the heart wants

* * *

Adam: hey Serena.

Serena: yeah Adam what is it.

Adam: don't you think we should head back. And find Cora and Ken.

Serena: yeah, but I think Cora and Ken needs some more time together I mean Ken has been working up the courage to kiss your sister.

Adam: I know but I have to play the over protective brother with them.

Serena: ya but the heart wants what the heart wants.

Adam: yeah and my heart wants you.

Serena: you know, your a pain in the ass, but your my pain in the ass.

 **With Ken and Cora**

Cora: so how long have been wanting to do that.

Ken: would you believe me it I said when we first met.

Cora: really well then how about this

 **Ken was about to speak when Cora stopped him with a kiss on his lips.**

Cora: you do know that my brother is going to play the over protective brother now right.

Ken: ya but then you will play that noise but cute sister that try's to ruin the moment for them.

Cora: you sure got that right.

Ken: hey Cora it's getting late how about I walk you home ok.

Cora: ok. But tomorrow we are going on a date.

Ken: ok.

 **With Adam and Serena.**

Adam: hey Serena, so you want me to walk you home.

Serena: no I want you to take me home on your runner.

Adam: ok but where is my runner.

Serena: just follow me.

Adam: Serena where are we going.

Serena: you will have to wait and see.

Adam: come on Serena…what is that?

Serena: that is your runner I had yusei tune it up for me.

Adam: (mental note thank yusei) ok then let's get going. By the way where do you live at.

Serena: I live near the downtown district, I can't wait for you to meet my parents.

Adam: oh I see now why you want me to take you home now.

Serena: shut up Adam let's go.

 **At Serena's house**

Serena: well Adam are you ready to meet my mom and dad.

Adam: I think... though it may just be nerves.

Serena: Adam you have face down mad men and crazy people while risking your own soul in the process, and your scared to meet my parents.

Adam: in a word. Yes.

?: hello who's there.

Serena: hey mom

Adam: hello mrs. Ross I can see where Serena gets her looks from now.

?: honey Serena's home and she brought a boy with her.

Rob: WHAT! SERENA what have I told you about bringing boys over with out telling us first.

Serena: mom, dad this is Adam Mcallister. Dad you met his uncle Paul and his twin sister Cora already.

Rob: oh in that case come on in.

?: honey manners.

Rob: oh right my name is Robert Ross and this is my lovely wife Amaya.

Amaya: it's a pleasure to meet you Adam.

Adam: please mrs. Ross the pleasures all mine.

Serena: well don't just stand there Adam come on in.

 **As Adam looked around the house he saw photos of Serena's family and some friends of theirs. Then he spots a photo of Robert with a man that looked like Yusei.**

Adam: excuse me mr. Ross but who is this man in the photo.

Robert: oh that's professor Fudo.

Adam: Fudo as in Yusei Fudo's dad

Robert: his son is alive.

Adam: yeah he is, he helped me out back when I was in the satellite growing up.

Amaya: you born in the satellite.

Serena: actually mom, his dad took him there after his mother was killed and twin sister was taken.

Robert: what does my daughter mean Adam.

Adam: it's true my dad risked his life so that I could live because some man named tatsuya is after the guardian cards I have. And he already took my soul.

Serena: he did but Adam came back to save me from losing my soul.

Amaya: well you kids shouldn't have to be doing this let the adults take charge here and...

Adam: NO!

Robert: excuse me don't talk to my wife like that.

Serena: Adam what are you doing.

Adam: it has to be us because we are the only ones who can stop what ever is coming. Well only I can in a more technical side of things. Besides I have to punish the man behind both of my parents deaths, I have already risked my life and I am willing to do it again if it means protecting the ones I love.

Serena: Adam, if you lose your soul again I will kill you myself.

Adam: don't worry I won't. Well I think it's time I head home, I might give my uncle a heart attack.

Serena: oh Adam tomorrow me and you are going shopping. Your treat.

 **After she said that Robert walked Adam to the door and in a hush voice he said**

Robert: I hope you know that your in trouble now.

Adam: sir I knew that the moment I first meet her, but it is worth it.

Robert: for the ones you love it sure is.

 **At Paul's penthouse**

Paul: Cora so you and Ken are dating now.

Cora: yep and it's about damn time to.

Ken: you just like saying that don't you

Adam: yeah she sure does.

Paul: Adam how are you here?

Adam: long story short, equinox gave me a second chance. Hey uncle Paul can I talk to you in private please.

Paul: sure.

 **Adam and Paul left Cora and Ken alone and went to the most private part of the penthouse.**

Paul: so Adam what did you want to tell me.

Adam: equinox gave me a second chance but at a price.

Paul: what is that price.

Adam: apparently I am the vessel for the very source of creation to take over for the final battle with the chaotic forces. And if I am not prepared then I could end up dying.

Paul: Adam what are you saying? This is just crazy.

Adam: as crazy as you nephew who lost his soul standing in front of you.

Paul: fair point but why not let Ken and Cora know?

Adam: because I don't want them to know because if they do they will tell Serena and she will try and stop it and might end up getting hurt. I don't want that to happen.

Paul: I understand. Do you have any clue when this is going to happen.

Adam: no I don't, I just don't know. Oh yeah I need some money for tomorrow.

Paul: why?

Adam: I am going shopping tomorrow with Serena, and well If she is like most women I need a lot of money.

Paul: you are right about that. But never let them hear you say that.


End file.
